Dragons, flowers and romance of the three kingdoms: Rise of the Dragon
by warchieftain forgemaster
Summary: A young teenager got sent into the world of three kingdom genderbended. follow the story of Seijirou Sangoku, a young man from the future and a perfectly normal person... or is he? Rating may Change in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 **"Decsend"**

 **AN: another attempt to revive my imagination. Enjoy the story**

Disclaimer: I don't own Koihime Musou. It belonged to Baseson, or anything else that is mentioned in the story.

* * *

A guy with a black hair and hazel eyes, are currently sightseeing the mountains surrounding him. He wear a brown clothes with a dak green jacket over it,blue pants, and a pair of black-red sneakers.

-Seiji POV-

Damn this is awkward, how did I end up here? To be somewhere around the wild, instead in my comfy warm bed? Last thing I remember I was bumping some kind of white-haired dude with a mirror, which unfortunately , broke. I'm kinda wondering, what did that guy said again? " _you fool! Do you know what you've done?!"_ _a guy wearing some kind of_ _white_ _school uniform said with rage-_ _filled eyes_ _._

 _"_ _U_ _h, sorry about that_ _let me try to replace it..._ _. How much do you nee_ _d_ _?",_ _he looks to be taken aback._ _"what? You ignorant fool!_ _There's nothing else can replace what you did_ _just now_ _. Now_ _you'll have to_ _w_ _it_ _ness the truth, as history repeat itself once again. This will be your punishment for your_ _ignorance and stupidity_ _!". Suddenly the mirror shone brightly, engulfing me and my surrounding._

Oh yeah, so that what happened. Well there's no turning back now first order of business, Check my stuff. Let's see first I still got my bag, inside is my drawing book, Diary, match sticks, my family's old scroll, my smartphone, and NV googles... wait, why the hell did I bring NV googles? More importantly, how did I own it in the first place?

Wait a minute... where's my family amulet?! The amulet with the dragon carving and three orb in the middle, I am certain it was on me before. Don't tell me I lost it! I searched around the field for my amulet, but it was nowhere to be found.

... Ah nevermind, it'll get back to me eventually. Now the next question, where am I? As far as I can see this is definitely not Japan anymore,oh forget it, might as well enjoy the view.

-15 minutes later-

Dear God, no sign of civilization until now. How come a vast heap of land had no single settlement or village?. Not to mention there's no signal or internet connection, guess that my phone is useless then.

"Halt! Stop right there thou thieves!" it sounds like a girl voice. Coming from over there, better check it out. I ran to where that voice came, just over the hill. There I can see twenty three guys wearing yellow bandana on their head, armed with poor-quality armor and rusty weapons.

Their appeareance is very generic, the only thing that I can make out from that group are only three people, one tall and slender, another is short with a big head, and the last is fat and large. The rest? They are generic as generic can be. Come on people, at least make the generic character special in some way!

Next, about the other group standing across the 'supposedly' bandits. are three girls, The first girl are around 18 years old, has a black hair and bright amber eyes. Her hair is tied in a ponytail with a golden bangle and a pink ribbon. She is wearing a green sleeveless dress and black skirt, with black stockings. She's currently carrying a guan dao with a dragon ornament.

The second girl looks like 17 years old as well, with minor differences with the first girl, she has a pink hair styled in twintail with feather decorating it. She wears a similar dress with the first girl,and she is wearing a pink skirt with a white stockings. Two swords with dragon decoration on hands.

The last girl looks like a 13 years old and she has a red hair with a tiger pin on her hair,which somehow mimic her every expression. She was wearing a navy half shirt underneath yellow short-sleeved jacket with a yin-yang symbol on her left shoulder and navy shorts with brown belt that has a silver buckle with a symbol of yin-yang. She's also wearing a red scarf and navy socks and she's holding a zig-zaged spear twice her size, although she's somehow doesn't have any problem carrying it.

"put your weapons down girls, there's no point in fighting our superior number!", the tall one said. "insolent cur! Thou would not frighten us!", the Black-haired one said. "yeah! Rinrin's not scared of you baddies! Rinrin will beat you all to pulp!", this time the kid said that.

"why you! Get'em boys!", fifteen bandit rushed in not wasting another second. While the three that had a small significance standing on the sidelines along with the remaining five. Surprisingly, those girls can hold on their own against such onslaught. While the rosette may not be an amazing fighter, she can compensate it with her skill and tecnique using her twin swords.

While the other two however, are entirely different matter. The redhead are a literal wrecking machine. Her movement may be careless, but her brute strength totally cover it up. The Black-haired girl on the other hand, were versatile and deadly. Her movement are elegant, yet precise at the same time. In a mere three minutes, fifteen bandits are down.

"grrr, curses! What are you lot waiting for? Go get them already!", on cue the remaining five charged in. And in a instant, they were cut in a wide arc by the black haired girl. "anyone else wish to test the might of Guan Yu?", she said as she brandished her guan dao. My pupil went wide, did she say that she's Guan Yu? That God of war with a beautiful long beard? How did the hell HE can be a girl of all things?

"damn it! We'll let you off this time, shorty, fatso let's get out of here!", the three bandits turn tail and run away. "good grief, that was exhausting", the rosette exclaimed. "indeed aneue. There's no end of those bandits". The guan dao wielder namely Guan Yu said with a sigh. "but that's why we have to find that messenger of Heaven! Right Aisha and Touka nee-chan?", the redhead said.

"yes Rinrin, only with the messenger of heaven's aid can we quell the chaos of this land!", said the rosette with fire on her eyes. "very well then my sisters, let us continue our journey", with that the trio left... Well, that was eventful.

I trekked my way down the hill, where twenty bandit lying on the ground. It was a gruesome sight, hard to believe it was those girls that did this. But you can't blame them. They only tried to protect themselves. To be honest I almost had a small stomachache just by looking at it... Okay, I did see something like this before, but just you can't actually get used to it unless you are a pyschopath and a cold-blooded murderer, as for normal people like me? Just got to bear with it.

Alright, for now I checked what the bandits had one by one, I collected all of their gold, small valueable material, one rusty sword, and a ragged black hooded cloth. This may looks cheap, but everyone's going to need everything he can find. Especially in a situation where he doesn't even know what's going on, they don't even going to need it anyway.

Back to the task at hand, after I take what I need, I drag them to the side of the road before praying for their wellfare. This maybe confusing, but my principle states that: No matter how evil they are in life, they still deserve a respectful death. I can only hope to bury them later after I got some help. For now, let's move on and follow those girls. If I remember correctly they went this way.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

Finally, I somehow was able to caught up to them. It seems that they're looking for something, or someone. "this is where the star falls", Guan Yu said before she sighed. "but there's no sign of him or here". "don't worry Aisha, we'll find the messenger of heaven eventually, for now let's return to the town"

"I guess you're righ- who goes there?!", she shouted while looking at my general direction. Damn it, I got caught what to do? Run or show myself? Ah f*ck it better than getting catched as a thief. "it's okay, I don't mean any harm", I said as I step out from my hiding.

"Who art thou? A traveller?", she said as they visibly relaxed. "yeah, I do travel a lot so can call me that. But, would you mind if I know your name before else?", "ah, of course where are my manners. My name is Guan Yu styled Yunchang", so my suspicion is true. Though, why would a girl claimed herself as Guan Yu? That guan dao is no doubt the Green dragon crescent blade, but there's no way that's the only reason.

"Rinrin's name is Zhang Fei styled Yide! But you can call me Rinrin nanoda!", again my eyes were about to pop out from its socket. That ZHANG FEI?! A KID?! okay, I do know that in history that Zhang Fei is childish and immature but-*cough* she is definitely not a kid, A Loli no less.

"And my name is Liu Bei styled Xuande. Nice to meet you", she said with a slight bow. Damn, now the legendary king of Zhongshan Liu Bei. How in the name of all divine being up there, did the legendary heroes of three kingdom period would be a girl?! Wait... three kingdom period, don't tell me...

"Um excuse me for asking, but did any of you know where we are?", "we are in the Zhou commandery, Eastern Han". Okay that's the last nail to the coffin, I'm currently trapped in this sick and twisted world, where the heroes are girls!. Why did I get the feeling that this would be one of Oikawa's idea of eroge? Curse you Oikawa, you and your f****ng imagination just create a world.

"Uhm, sir traveller? Are you okay?", Liu Bei asked with worry on her face. "oh, it's nothing. Just a little surprised that's all", "surprised? Perhaps you've lost your way?", Guan Yu asked.

"perhaps, I never actually paid any atttention to where I go. I just follow where the wind takes me", the girls sweatddropped.

"A wanderer with the winds as his guide then? Sir?...", "ah, sorry, I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Seijirou Sangoku, but you can just call me Seiji.". "Seijirou Sangoku? Well met then Seiji-san ", the rosette said before I bowed back. "well met Liu Bei-san. "

"Do forgive me for asking, but what are you three doing around these parts?", the three turned to each other, "we were searching for the one called the messenger of heaven". Guan Yu replied. "messenger of heaven? Please do explain". "master Guan Lu have foretold prophecies about it. He said that the messenger of heaven will descend here in this mountains".

"Guan Lu? Who's that?", "you mean you Didn't know? He's the famous fortuneteller in the capital. He foretold that during the age of chaos and turmoil, the one called the messenger of heaven shall descend to the world and put and end to the chaos itself. Thus we're here", Guan Yu recited firmly.

"So, in response the three of you have been looking around this so-called 'messenger of heaven'? Aren't you folks kind of taken this prophecy to seriously?". "maybe, but our purpose is true, We've saw the omen yesterday onii-chan!". Zhang Fei countered.

"Omen?", "yes, master Guan Lu prophecy stated that the messenger of heaven shall descend when the brightest star, falls into the earth. And following it, three spirit shall roar on heavens, a Dragon, a Phoenix, and a Tiger.". Liu Bei said, okay somehow that is very convincing, but.

"So, how did you know that this messenger of heaven can quell the chaos? What if he or she fail?", the three girls were surprised, but realize this statement with a silence. "... perhaps, it is true Seiji-dono", Guan Yu spoke. "but that doesn't change the fact that I... no we have faith".

"Then if, I mean IF, the messenger of heaven never truly descended. What would you three do?",another silence filled the group with a solemn mood befall everyone. You can call this cruel, but they need to see that things won't easily go their way just like it fell from the sky. "... then we, ourselves shall quell the chaos", Liu Bei said with such confidence that it surprise me.

"I may have followed a simple prophecy, but I still have faith in it. Even when the messenger of heaven is not here, I can still fight with my own way. I wish to see the happy face of the people, I wish to see no more suffering for anyone. and That is MY dream!". Guan Yu smiled. "you mean OUR dream Aneue", Guan Yu spoke, "Yeah! Our dream, together Touka nee-chan!", Zhang Fei added.

"Yes, you are right my sisters!", Liu Bei raised her sword, alongside the other two weapons held by Guan Yu and Zhang Fei respectively. "we are unified!, in intent and in life!", "with our might!","we shall bring an end to this chaos!". I smiled hearing their proclamation, in the history these three figure swore their bond of brotherhood (sisterhood in this case), to end this chaos and restore the Han dynasty.

"Your dreams are admirable girls. But there's one thing that you need to know", they turned their attention towards me. "it is not wrong to have hope for a miracle. But you can't just always depend on that alone, worse if you follow it blindly. Because sometimes, the most hardest question had the most easiest answer, sometimes the line between good and bad never exist in the first place. even we would sometimes question ourselves on why would we fight".

Guan Yu cupped her chin before she spoke, "then, what is the answer for the purpose to fight, Seiji-dono?", Zhang Fei nodded in agreement "yeah, what's should Rinrin and everyone do to end this chaos nii-chan?". "*chuckle* that answer is very simple Zhang Fei-san, Guan Yu-san". This confuse the girls yet again. "the answer is simple? Then what is the answer Seiji-san?", this time Liu Bei asked. "the answer? If you were me, then just do it", my answer surprised the girls.

"... Do it?", the girls ask in confusion. "really? You girls don't get it? Okay here's the simple way of saying it. I want to eat noodle I do it, want to buy a new house? Just do it, want to go travel the world? Simple just do it. You see girls, sometimes people would just stop and standing around thinking what would be their future? But they forgot to take the first step to said future".

The girls were silent for a moment, before they smile with even more determination than before. "you're right Seiji-dono. What matters the most is our action right now". Guan Yu said. "you are very wise for such a young man Seiji-san", Liu Bei beamed with admiration, "Onii-chan is so cool!". which I give a slight sweatdrop. "well, I'm just a simple wanderer who happen to have heard wise talk and all that ".

"What does that mean, Seiji nii-chan?"," never mind, anyways what are you guys going to do now?". They were quite for a moment before looking at each other with determination. "we shall quell this chaos together!". They said simultanously.

"That's good. And about the messenger of heaven?", they seems to be thinking about it before gave a firm reply. "we believe that one day we will meet him or her. I am sure heavens won't just let us do everything on our own.", I see. They had a new resolve while still maintaining their original goal. That is... very admirable.

"So? What would you do Seiji-san?", Liu Bei asked. "me? Well I haven't decided yet. I just want to travel from anywhere to nowhere.". "Hey onii-chan why don't you come with us?", Zhang fei offered me with a wide grin.

"Well, since I got nothing else to do I'll 'stick around' with you people", The girls looking at me confused. " 'stik araund?' ", I sweatdropped. "uh sorry, I mean I'll follow you guys for a while".

"oh~ so that what it means. A foreign language?", Guan Yu asked. "yeah, you can say that". "very well Seiji-san, We will head back to the village where we stayed last night". "thanks, please take care of me", "the same Seiji-san", Liu Bei replied.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

The walk was eventful to say atleast. These girls have been telling me lots of stuff from this era, they said the era of the Han dynasty is declining slowly. Taxes too high, corruption, desease, bandits, crop failure, etc. And what's worse, is the appeareance of the recently formed Yellow Turban rebellion.

This caused chaos and turmoil across the land. Now some farmers and commoners family are forced to join the army, or as you would call it 'forced conscription'. Not to mention various lords have risen across the land to quell the rebellion but not actually do much about it.

"So where do you come from Seiji nii-chan?", Zhang Fei asked. "well, you can say that I come from somewhere in the east, but I've been travelling everywhere around foreign lands and seas. So you don't need to worry about where I came from Zhang Fei-san", I said trying to cover about my background, I don't want to get arrested by Timerangers for ruining the timeline... at least until I make sure they don't exist.

Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't even slightly care about telling my background. But considering that a gender-bent world of three kingdoms exist, I am concerned about the existence of Timerangers, or time-police. Besides, I would like to avoid future complication, I hate taking care of it.

"iIs this you first visit to Han then? Seiji-dono?", "Well, yes but I do heard rumors about this land. They say this place was nice and peaceful, but with the recent events I don't think it's as peaceful as the rumors said". Guan Yu tightened her grip on Guan Dao."true, forgive me for giving you a bad view of our country Seiji-dono".

"Oh no, no, no need to apologize. Every country has it good and bad times. This is just one of those bad era or dynasty". "but it's no secret that the empire is declining. Even now, some people said that the emperor held no true power over the empire anymore. Some even said that it was the eunuch instead who holds the true power over the empire".

"I see, it's that bad huh...", she nodded solemly "indeed Seiji-san, what we can only do now is to serve our empire faithfully, hoping that one day. The true inheritor have more desire to help the people than his or her predecessor", Liu Bei replied. "yes, It's the only hope, if this empire wish to see another dynasty".

"Um, Seiji-san. Do you mind if I ask you a question?". Liu Bei asked, "yes, what is it Liu Bei-san?", "Are you perhaps the messenger of heaven?". The mood quickly turned tense, as the girls eyed me seriously. "sorry but no. And even if I am, I wouldn't want to."

"What makes you say that Seiji-dono?", "As I already told you Guan Yu-san. First, I am nothing more than a simple wanderer. Two, I didn't come from heaven". The girls mood dropped a little. "I see, thank you for your sincerity Seiji-dono". "don't mention it, besides a man once said that the bitterest truth is better than the sweetest lie".

Suddenly, we spotted a huge coloumn of smoke. "what is that?", "oh no. That's the village from before!", Guan Yu said as this alert everyone. "damn it, we have to go now!", everyone started to pick up their pace as we strode the road ahead.

-5 minnutes later-

The sight was nervewrecking I almost vomit seeing such... brutality. We saw houses burnt, bodies mutilated, corpse of man, woman, even children lay lifeless on the street. There are also some corpses of people wearing yellow turban attire as well. "curses, we're too late. This must be the work of the Yellow turbans".

"This is... awful", Liu Bei's eyes are clouded with sorrow. So much carnage and destruction... even I questioned myself did humans truly capable of doing this? "Onii-chan! Onee-chan! I found some survivors!", Zhang Fei woke me up from my stupor. I didn't even noticed that she have already went to search for survivors.

"Where are they Rinrin?", Guan Yu asked. "they're holding up in the tavern". Not wasting anymore time, we went to the tavern, which along the way, we spotted several survivors of the raid. It seems, that the bandits are only aiming the more wealthy part of the village, I don't know if it is fortunate or not.

Once we enter the tavern, again we witnesses people running from here and there, tending the wounded, feeding the children, and comforting people who have lost their families. It was truly heart-wrenching just by watching them.

"Curses the yellow turbans! All they did is plunder the weak! While they proclaimed themselves as the champions or the so-called voice of the people!", one man said. "it's true! They even said that they would come back for whatever I had left! Even my wife and daughters!", another voiced his complaint.

"Perhaps, we could help you all" Guan Yu proposed, which gained the attention of everone in the room. "Really?! Are the imperial soldiers are here at last?!", a woman said. " sadly, no we're not the Imperial army", everyone slumped down. "then there's no more hope for us then", an elder said dissapointed.

"But we can truly help you all! We can help you fight off the yellow turbans!", "but you're all just a bunch of kids! What can you do where even we, adults can't even handle?", one villager said sarcasticly.

"So, are you saying that you're a weak coward?", my question surrprised everyone present. Quickly recovering the man scoffed, "what can WE, simple farmers do when even those soldiers we trust to protect us can only turn their tails and run away?".

"That wasn't my question old man what I ask is, are you a weak coward?", I repeat again. "of course no! But against such number, compared to ours we are nothing but a lamb against a pack of wolf!", he roared in response.

"Good, what so hard about saying yes and no? Now next question, what would you do to protect your family and those around you?", the man take a step back, then with a determined look said, "Of course I'd do anything!". "even if its going against those turbans and put your own life on the line?". Again my question surprised everyone.

"If its for my family, I would even face death himself!", "then what the hell are you standing around for? Go and fight those bastards then". My statement surprised everyone for the third time, while the man finally realized what I've been saying up to now.

"but,-", "still have doubts? Here let me show you", I pick up a small stick. "for example look at this stick, if its alone one can easily break it", I snap the stick to two, and continue to do so for five times. "but, when the sticks are bound together, none can break it", seems like everyone finally understand.

"yes, but no matter how many we are, we cannot stop a horde of bandits just like that!", "That's where the girls come in. They have faced a fair amount of bandits themselves", everyone turn their eyes to the three girls.

"really? Is that true?", "hey! Isn't that the black-haired bandit hunter?!", "who's that?", "rumors said that there is one girl who hunted bandits around this province", "And those girls, I just can't shake the feeling that they are something special", "maybe there's hope for us!", the villager whispered among themselves.

"Well, here's my last question. Who would like to go and fight, or even die just to protect who you hold dear?", everyone replied with a roar as Guan Yu smiled and asked enthusiatically. "then, would you join us in our fight Seiji-dono?", Guan Yu asked. "no way", everyone comically fell down.

"But, why not nii-chan?", Zhang Fei asked this time. "simple, this is not my fight", everyone stood in silence "... eh?", it took three second for everyone to comprehend that. "then why would you riled us up in the first place?!", the guy from before shouted.

"All I did is just asking you a question remember? When did I say something like, "Have no fear! I shall led you all to victory!"... wait don't tell me you thought that, I would acutally do that?", everyone sweatdropped. "but, can't you truly do nothing in our endeavor Seiji-san?", I heard Liu Bei voice before I turn to her... which I immideately regret.

Looking at me now, is the glorious two puppy eyes staring deep into my soul. Damn it! How did she do that?! That look should be deemed ILLEGAL! "Gah! No Liu Bei, Why should I? I'm just a wanderer remember?. Besides it was you girls who said you would help them, while as far as I can remember I don't".

Liu Bei only sadden her expression more, while pouting with teary eyes, UGH! critical damage to kokoro! How in the name of the divines can she do that dangerous technique?! "alright! Fine, fine! I'll help you!", everyone beamed. "but preparations only! I don't want to get myself mixed up in a fight I'm Not supposed to be fighting", well atleast everyone can accept that for now.

"By the way old man-", "stop calling me old man! I'm 42 years old for heavens sake!". "ignoring your outburst just now, when will the Yellow Turbans be back?". Another person answer my question, "I heard they planning to come back in a few days. But knowing them, It'll probably around three days".

"Good, we still have time then", I cupped my chin and think of anything that I should do to prepare an army. "what's on your mind Seiji-dono?", Guan Yu asked."... alright, here's the plan. First, we'll need more soldiers. There's no doubt that the turbans have already raided nearby villages. Spread words of this retaliation, no doubt that the others will join our cause".

"Pardon me, sir?", I immideately realized that I haven't introduced myself, "my name is Seijirou Sangoku. But just call me Seiji", "very well then Seiji-dono it is, But what if they didn't want to join us?", I put my hand on my chin, before replied "then reason with them, try to persuade them anyway you can, and if its not enough tell them the main reason why they must fight. But remember, no matter what you do, don't force them to join. The last thing I want to hear is the mourn of regret", Liu Bei then asked me "what's next Seiji-san?".

"Next, we will need armors and weapons. Take everything you can find in the barracks or garrisons. Take some of unused equipment to the blacksmith to be reforged. For the woman of the village, I want everyone of them to make leather armor pieces. The more the better, we'll need all the protection we can have", "yes! Seiji-dono!",all the woman in the tavern replied.

"Zhang Fei-san, I'll need you to take some men and monitor the activity of the yellow turbans", "um, Rinrin didn't get it. What do you mean by that Onii-chan?", I sweatdropped. "I'm sorry, what I meant is go and scout the Yellow turban force. Make sure that you'll detect their every movement". "oh! Rinrin understand, Leave it to Rinrin!".

"Lady Guan Yu, you had experience in combat and warrfare, though not much. I need you to train the them. We don't want anyone to suddenly charge alone recklessly", she bowed "very well Seiji-dono. You will not be dissapointed".

"Liu Bei, I leave the recruitments, and our forces arrangement to you", she nodded "yes Seiji-san, but what will you do?". "I'll supervise the armament production. At the very least I have small experience concerning it. Now everyone I have one last question, are you sure you all want to do this?". I heard a roar of approval in response. "then lets get to work! Time is of the essence!".

For the next three days, the village were bustling with preparation for war. Zhang Fei report that the yellow turbans are preparing to move, thus we increase our pace. Liu Bei was able to gather many people to join her cause, no doubt its her caring nature towards the people that attract them.

The news of the retaliation spread fast, not too long ago, several villagers from the surrounding land have come to join us. One of them are lady Liu Bei's old friend.

* * *

 _-flashback-_

 _"Hey there Liu Bei-san, how goes the recruitment?", Liu Bei who were currently talking to the soldiers turn her attention to me "Hai, the news had spread faster than we thought, currently we've thirteen village and towns supporting our cause.". I was a bit surprised. "thirteen? That's quite a lot, how many guys that have already joined?". Liu Bei smiled as she said. "around four thousand three hundred soldiers"._

 _"Four thousand and three hundred? That's quite an amount. More are on their way I guess?", she's staring into the eastern horizon. "yes, in fact they're already here", my eyes followed hers suit. And she's right. I can see few hundred of soldiers heading this way. "then, let us not wasting anymore time here shall we?", "hai!", she said as she smiled._

 _-later-_

 _We're now standing at the front of the gate alongside Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and some freshly armed soldiers. When we can finally get a closer look on the coming forces, I could see a girl, which is quite mature-looking with a light magenta colored hair tied into a braid, and amber eyes with a hint of teal color._

 _She's wearing a sleeveless teal colored short-cheongsam, with a large black leather belt, She's also wear a white shortpants underneath her dress and black shoes wtih white stockings, with a black sleeveless glove on her left hand, and a gauntlet which protect her whole lower right arm._

 _However, despite her mature appeareance, she had a small body yet mature at the same time, I think the only term to say it, is... *cough* Oppai Loli. When her forces got closer, she descended from her horse, and immideately ran up to Liu Bei, tackling her._

 _"Touka-chan!", she said. "Mari-chan! It's been so long!". Liu Bei surprisingly hugged her back, before they let go each other. " friend of yours Liu Bei-san?", "ah! Yes, everyone this is my childhood friend Jian Yong". On cue the girl with the name Jian Yong took a step forward, "greetings, my name is Jian Yong stlyed Xianhe, I'm an old acquaintence of Liu Bei"._

 _"It is nice to meet you master Jian Yong I am Seijirou Sangoku", I may look put up a neutral front, but inside I was genuinely surprised as well, for the outgoing Jian Yong to be a girl too. "I am Guan Yu styled Yunchang, sworn sister to Liu Bei", she curtly bowed, "Rinrin's name is Zhang Fei styled Yide! Sworn sister to Touka onee-chan nanoda!", she said without any sense of formality._

 _"Nice to meet you all. But I am sure surprised about this Touka", she said as Liu Bei turned quizzically to her, "surprised about what Mari-chan?", Jian Yong raised three fingers "To be more specific, three things. First, the news about your rise. Second, about your sworn sisters. And Third, abut your... new lover perhaps?", she said as she glance mischievously toward Liu Bei and my general direction._

 _"No! No! You've got it all wrong Mari-chan! Seiji-san is not my lover!", Liu Bei said frantically with her face blushing to the same coler as her hair. "hahahahahahaha! Easy there Touka-chan, I'm just joking". She said as she patted Liu Bei's shoulder. "uh... Mari-chan is meanie". "oi, oi Touka you really need to take it easy with the jokes sometime, but anyways. I am genuinely surprised about your vow of sisterhood. I mean, its a faint rumor but I never actually believe it"._

 _"Yes, it is true that I have swore an oath alongside my sisters. We seek to end this chaos together, we believe that we may not be born on the same day,-", "but at least to die on the same day", Guan Yu interupted Liu Bei. "But until we end this chaos, we'll make sure we won't die that easily nanoda!"._

 _"Ah, I see. Well then Touka-chan I hereby entrusted me and my warriors to you". She said as she kneeled with one foot and put her right fist to her left open palm. "eh? Mari-chan?", "I was a civil official of a village north of herebefore my former master left when he heard the coming of the yellow turbans, then I've heard news about your plan to attack and soon I gathered all the soldiers I can find. I know, that if I don't stand my ground now, my village will be consumed sooner or later. That's why, I entrusted my life to you Liu Bei Xuande"._

 _"... Mari-chan", Touka knelt and lift Jian Yong face. "you are not my follower or my servant Mari-chan. You're my friend, and friends don't merely entrust one life to a lord. They entrust they live to each other! And now, you are one of us!". Jian Yong's eyes are filled with surprise, before she smiled widely. "you never change Touka, that's why I like you. Take care of me from now on!", she said as she hugged Liu Bei, "take care of me to Jian Yong Xianhe!"._

-end flashback-

That was heartwarming, but now on to another matter. During our recruitment, there are several hunters joining in. They were originally hunters that went to the forest when the turbans attacked. Since then they've been training new recruits on how to use bows, several hunters from other villagers have also joined.

The armament crafting have been going smoothly. The womans, blacksmiths, and steel-workers have been working non-stop to make as many weapons and armors. Of course, me as a supervisor and worker at the same time, had standards. Usually I won't accept goods that had low quality, but considering the deadline and the required qouta... it's almost made me ripped my hair off. So while I tolerate some small problems and holes to a certain degree, I made sure that I won't approved something that will fall off during battle.

Next, about the training and drills. As expected of Guan Yu, she's capable of taking care of the training issues. She told theories about combat and basic tactics, while demonstrate said action. Zhang Fei is more of a girl with action, so she swung her weapons around to get her point. But her spirit lift off these people will, so I think its okay and going well.

Scouts report that the Yellow turbans, are preparing to move out. Fortunately, they seemed to be oblivious to the volunteer force of five thousand men strong that we gathered. Even if our number are smaller than they are, we have the element of surprise on our side.

"So, any ideas about this?", I glanced from left to right. Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, and Jian Yong. "I have a plan", Guan Yu raise her hand. "then by all means Guan Yu-san", "we will divide our forces into three units. One will be under Rin- I mean Zhang Fei, and I as the vanguard. While the last one will be under Aneue".

"I will lead two thousand heavy infantry, while Zhang Fei two thousand light infantry. Aneue will lead one thousand archers and provide long-range support from the rear, Jian Yong-dono will accompany aneue in this battle".

"That is a good plan. Just remember not to recklessly charged in, also avoid enemies hail of arrows". They all nodded. "thanks for the advice Seiji-san", "your welcome Liu Bei". Then I noticed she fidget a bit, "um, Seiji-san. Are you really won't help us in this battle?", I just shook my head, "no Liu Bei, this is not my fight. I'd like to avoid conflict as much as possible. Please forgive me for being selfish".

"Ah, no don't worry Seiji-san. If you don't wish to fight then we won't force you to do it". She looked down solemnly. "alright then, I'll be waiting here for your arrival with one hundred guard". I said as I gestured the men behind me.

"Very well, see you soon Seiji-san", "see ya". Then Liu Bei and her forces march forward leaving the town. They were no longer visible once all of them went beyond the hill.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

Twenty minutes have passed, I wonder how its going over there? I've been hearing the sound of battle and warcry once in a while, but looks like there no sign of stopping. To make sure, I've already sent some scouts to the battlefields and the surrounding area. The last thing I need is a detachment force attacking the town.

"Seiji-dono! Seiji-dono!", two scouts rush into the town. Once they in front of me, they knelt and reported. "sir, the battle between Liu Bei-dono's five thousand army against seven thousand yellow turbans has been going well", the left reported.

"However, the yellow turbans have received reinforcement, their total number is ten thousand!", I nodded grimly. "to make it worse, two thousand of those turbans are archers. They've been raining our troops non-stop. I believe Liu bei-dono forces will be defeated if this continue".

"Damn it, is there no other way to help the,?", I glanced toward the one hundred troops before I call them out. "soldiers! Attention!", on cue they form a line. "listen well because I won't repeat myself. Right now, our allies are fighting the massive army of yellow turbans, and they've been hit hard with those turbans archers. If they don't get help, they won't make it in one piece, so I ask you now. Who would be willing to sacrifice themselves to save them?"

The soldiers glanced on one another, "I understand your doubts, and as promise I won't ask you to sacrifice yourselves. But for a small reminder for you all, if the main force falls here. Then it's up to us to protect what's left of this town. Rather than fighting alone, it'll better to fight with you friends and brothers on your side. Remember what you're fighting for, don't be afraid, because if you ended up die out there, you can say to you ancestors with pride that "I protected our home". So who's with me?!".

All the soldiers raise their hands with approval. "good, but even if I said about sacrificing your live, the most important order I give is stay ALIVE. You all hear me?!", all of them nodded. "no matter if the mission is successful or failed, I want all of you to stay alive. Don't let yourself die in a ridicoulous way!".

They all nodded once again, "good, now here's the plan. All one hundred of us, will infiltrate through the forest nearby and hit them from the rear. Scout, do you know the position of the turbans archers?", the scout step forward. "yes Seiji-dono. I remember all of their positions. From the plains, they are hard to reach, but through the forest it is more easier".

"Good, then this plan can be carried out, how many archer position there is?", "About five location Sir". I nodded as I shout. "alright Everyone! Let's go to war!", the soldiers responded with a warcry of their own. "prepare to march in seven minutes!", I said as I walk away.

I headed to one of the blacksmith cottage nearby. To be honest, I secretly asked one of the blacksmith to make me a weapon and armor just in case of emergencies, "yo old man", "ah Seiji-san! Nice to see you young lad". I shook the hand of an old man, yet still in his prime and full of energy. "you're here for your request I presumed?", "... yes".

"This way then", he gestured me to follow him, and inside there is a crude full body armor. It is composed of a chestplate with backplate, two piece shoulder-guards, a pair of full-gauntlet, thigh-guards, shin guards and boots, all made with a combination of iron and leather. "*whistle* nice old man, didn't know you can pull it off".

The man nodded. "yep, I was surprised when you ask me to make this. But turns out it was easier than I imagined", he said as he took a long object covered with cloth. "but this, however is a different matter. I barely finish it on time". I unraveled the cloth, and on my hands are what could be called a "Bastard sword".

"well, better than nothing I guess", "yes, but do remember that the weapon is not fully effective. I have try my best sharpen and reforge it, but it can only last for a while. Try not to break it on first swing alright?". I take a look on the blade and what the old man said is true, it's quality is different and weaker than the original sword. "thanks anyway old man. Wish me luck", he noddeand smiled. "may heavens be with you".

-7 minutes later-

Now standing before the full-geared soldiers are me in my full armor, with the sword strapped on my back. "Alright everyone, we'll strike the rear of the yellow turbans and cause disruption in their group. Don't do something stupid or reckless, lest you wanna met your great-grandfather soon. let's go!", "ohhhh!".

Soon we marched out the town, because of our small-sized unit our speed is relatively high. In only ten minutes we've reached the edge of the forest. "alright boys don't forget to stick to the plan, kill the archers, cause confusion then retreat, don't die, repeat", everyone grimly nodded as we march through the woods.

Soon enough, we spotted a group of archers observing the battlefield. There were several guards with them but nothing we couldn't handle. "alright boys, let's get wild", I pulled out my sword as I charged forward, my men followed shortly.

Our surprise atack is very effective, many turbans fell into a state of panic while only few manage to fight back. We successfully routed the entire unit while receive minor damage, no fatality so far. Hearing the commotion from their rear line, the entire turbans went into disarray.

"That should be enough, fall back boys!", I glanced back to my bloodied sword... to even think I would need to take lives once again, such a shame really. After retreating to the woods, we manouvered around the forest, and take out any archer position along the way.

-frontline, 3rd POV-

"Everyone! Hold your ground, maintain defensive formation!", currently Guan Yu is fighting on the front line alongside her sisters. She were given a task as the defense vanguard, while Zhang Fei led fast assault before retreating behind Guan Yu army. "Aisha! Clear the way!", Zhang Fei said while charging to the front. Guan Yu nodded, and order her soldiers to open a path for Zhang Fei unit.

Usually this would be considered as suicide, but with Zhang Fei spearheading the attack it was a massacre for the turbans instead. She'd swing her spear here and there, sending turbans flying to the skies and killed many of them in the process.

Liu Bei are at the rear lines with Jian Yong, both of them coordinate their attack with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei units. By reducing the numbers of the enemy with hail of arrows, made the frontline troops able to hold the enemy charge. "Mari-chan, here they come again!", Liu Bei noticed a large contingent of turbans charging to the light infantry unit.

"Not on my watch! Archers, fire!", on cue the archers unsleash a barrage of arrows, crippling the charging unit. "this should be enough for Rinrin", Liu Bei wiped a sweat on her forehead. "but this battle had gone downhill for us", Jian Yong said solemnly.

"You are right Mari-chan, ever since the Turbans reinforcement arrived with more archers on their side. We've been suffering more damage than before". Liu Bei turn her glance to the frontline. "since then, Aisha had tried her best to defend her position. Yet I fear, that it won't be enough". Jian Yong step forward, "we need to take out those archers, but how?".

Suddenly, the rear line of the yellow turbans falls into disarray. This was gone unnoticed with Liu Bei's group. "what the? What is happening back there?", Jian Yong pondered. "I don't know, but this gives us the chance to strike back".

-Seiji POV-

Holy God! Damn I'm beat! After the initial raid, me and my unit have went willy nilly behind the enemy lines eradicating the archers unit one by one. To say this was exhausting is an understatement. We've been at it non-stop, no rest, no snacks, just our guts and will that kept us moving.

I turn my glance behind, from the original hundred that followed me only seventy three remains. That is something to be called achievement, but to me its just a waste of good life. However, it is to late for regrets. ' _may you_ _all_ _rest in peace,_ _stand tall and proud in the afterlife_ _'_ , I silently pray to the good warriors who died today.

"Halt!", I shout as everyone stop. "good job everyone, today you've saved many lives of the soldiers in the frontline. I couldn't ask for more of you", they all nodded back to me. "however, this battle is not decided yet. For now, rest well and take a breather. I'm going to help the girls in the frontline, as for the rest of you. You are allowed to return home and meet your families. I sincerely thank you for all you've done until now".

I turn my back to them as I unsheathe my sword, suddenly a hand grope my shoulders. Which instinctively turning me back to them. Standing before me, is a man in his early middle age. He had no facial hair, black eyes, raven hair tied into a bun, and wore the same attire as the others. "are you saying that you're going to charge in like an idiot there?", the man said, "Well, maybe but-", "then you can't just go around and call us idiots, you idiot!", I am stunned by his words.

"You've already said that whatever we do here, is to protect our loved ones and our friends. Do you think after all this we would just simply go back and live our life like nothing has ever happened?", "as a matter of fact, yes-", "then you're wrong! It is to late to go back now. The only way to pay us back for what you've made us to do, is to let us follow your lead wherever you go! Besides, you've told us not to charged in recklessly but now you're going to do the exact opposite of what you're saying! I won't let you die because of your own warning!", my eyes widened with his proclamation. Then I rub my forehead with a sigh.

"You are all a bunch of idiots, you know that?", "compared to you it's not even close", I raise my eyebrows. "funny, somehow that doesn't sound like an insult", he just rolled his eyes. "maybe because its the truth", we all laughed after that.

"Fine then, are you guys sure would follow me even to the bowels of hell itself?", everyone just roared back in reply. "of course, from now on you are our boss, Seiji-sama!", he said as he kneeled before me with everyone following suite. "oi, oi don't call me that! Besides we're comrade in arms aren't we?", "nevertheless, you are our master, commander, and leader please accept our oath to follow you".

"*Sigh*, fine I'll be your idiotic master, commander, and leader. My name is Seijirou Sangoku, but you all can just call me Seiji. Now stand up already!", "yes Seiji-sama!". "By the way, what's your name?", " I am Zhen, former owner of a restaurant, and head chef in town, that is until the turbans burn it to ash".

"Well Zhen, from now on you are the second-in-command in our troops. For now your rank is captain, Captain Zhen", he take a step backward in surprise. "Goshuujin-sama, I am not worthy", "to hell with your worthiness! I said your the captain, and so you will be. Undestand?!", "yes sir!".

"Listen up you lot! From now on you will be known as the "Dragon Corps", remember that name well and take it to you heart! You all got that?!", everyone roared in response. "good, now let's go take out those turbans!", with that our unit marched out once more with a newfound spirit.

In ten minutes we were at the battlefield once more, the yellow turbans have already fallen into confusion following the counterattack of the Liu Bei's army. With us attacking from the rear, they even more panicked and quickly either surrendered, run away, or fight to the death

Among those who make their stand are their leader, he is a large bulky man with heavy yellow-colored armor, bald with a helmet and carried a giant battleaxe. This unnerved me, because he is the main reason that the Turbans still fighting.

He's ging down today my friend, but just when I was about to take action, He was already being confronted by the girls with their weapons drawn Liu Bei with her swords, Guan Yu with her Guan Dao, Zhang Fei with her Viper spear, and Jian Yong with her butterfly swords . "heh, what are little girls doing in a battlefield I wonder?".

"Maybe they are the soldiers "relieve" if you catch what I mean boss", the guy standing next to him replied. "wretched cur! Thou shall fall to the might of my blade!", Guan Yu roared as she brandish her Guan Dao. "fine I'll take you on bitch!", the bandit raise his axe and swung it down, while Guan Yu blocked the attack perfectly.

"What the-?!", "Thy are wrong to think that I am weak!", she broke the deadlock and swung her halberd in a wide arc diagonally. Which the bandit took a step back to avoid it. They continued trading blows for about twenty bout, before ending in another deadlock. "now!", the bandit leader shouted, at first I was confused but not anymore as the previous bandit had already aiming a crossbow to Guan Yu.

Quickly, I ran forward, cutting one turban after another that blocked my path. And just when he's about to pull the trigger, I swing my sword vertically, cutting the both the crossbow and the bandit arms all the way to his elbow.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!", he cried in agony, not waiting any moment I swung my sword just below his knee with a sheer strength cutting his leg clean, for the killing blow I stab my sword right through his mouth all the way to the ground turning him into a kebab... damn it,even I felt disgusted by my action.

Everyone around me stared with shock in their eyes. Stupefied by the sheer brutality, precesion and speed of my action. I could hear someone vomit somewhere, before I pull out the sword and shook off the blood from my blade.

"Who the hell are you?!", the bandit leader cried, "just a friend of those girls", I replied before making my personal stance, "bah! On second though, I dont care. You'll be dead anyway!", he charge recklessly raising his axe above his head. When he swung down, I twist my body to avoid him and deliver a diagonal downward swing to his neck.

In response he quickly raise his axe to block it, not losing a momentum I twist my body yet again and swing my blade upward, which he evade by taking a step back. Re-adjusting my stance once more, I strode forward making a stabbing motion.

Another attempt was deflected by the bandit leader, he use his axe to swat away my sword to his left followed with a vertical downward swing to my back. Fortunately I've already know (more like have experienced it) that movement. Not losing a momentum, I twist my body a hundred eighty degree while swinging my sword overhead, catching the bandit leader by surprise.

However, once again my attempt was avoided once more. For the next five minutes it was a flurry of blows between both of us. When we reach the fourtenth bout, both of us took a step back. My armor and clothes are riddled with cuts and dents, while the leader had the same injury, only with the difference of a cut on his left cheek.

"You're not bad for a kid", he commented. "I'm twenty, and thanks, you yourself are not bad as well", "hah! Such a shame that we have to end it now brat!", he made his stance. "for the last time, I'm twenty! and no it would be better if it ends now", I took my own stance.

Both of us staring each other, before both of us unleash our battle roar and charged. "Hahhhhh!", "Ooorrryyyaaaaahhh!", "*SLICE*". Both of us standing behind each other back with silence and tension grew on each other. This silence continued for three seconds, before the bandit leader dropped dead.

I too take a crouching position as I hold a small cut across my chest. The bandits around me fell into despair as they disperse, trying to escape. Five bandits however, seeing me in such state took their opportunity to jump on me, before Liu Bei, Guan Yu,Zhang Fei, and Jian Yong proceed to block them and cut them down with relative ease.

"thanks, girls", still holding my chest "are you alright Seiji-dono?", "don't worry I'm used to it", I said as I stand up. "let's go, this battle is not over yet", I gave my sword a few swing test. "this bandits won't just going to lay down and surrender themselves", "Agreed, let's go!", Liu Bei shouted as we cotinue our attack.

* * *

-15 minutes later-

In the end, the Dragon Corps lost about twenty good men. Leaving only fifty three left, "what is it Goshuujin-sama?", Zhen ask, it seems he have noticed my gaze to the soldiers. "you know Zhen, do you think this all worth it?", "your point?", "its those that died today Zhen. It's not a secret that I am at fault here".

Zhen sighed before replied, "As I was said before, you really are an idiot", I turned my head to Zhen. "eh? Why this time?". "My lord, it maybe true that you are the one that asked us to fight, but it was for a greater purpose, to protect our home and family. Don't linger on those that died milord, besides I bet they are boasting about to their ancestors right now".

I hate to admit it, but he's right. At least now they are in a better place. "gather the fallen and bring them back to the village. I want them to be properly buried, and remembered as a fellow Dragon Corps", "yes my lord", with that Zhen returned to his post.

"Seiji-san!", I can hear Liu Bei's voice called me out. "yo, Liu Bei-" I wasn't able to finish my words because she's literally gave me the hug of death. "How was your wounds?! Are you okay?!", "Liu- Bei- I'm- fine- please stop-", "ara?", "can't- breathe!", "ah gomenosai!", immidiately she let go of her hug.

"Phew, Thank God I'm still alive.", "I'm really sorry Seiji-san, I didn't mean to hurt you", she repeatedly bow her head apologeticly."ma, ma. It's alright Liu Bei. I've faced worse before", I really mean it. All thanks to my family... damn it I got the shivers. "what do you mean Seiji-san?", "no, don't mind it".

"By the way Seiji-dono, what are you doing here? Didn't you say that you don't have any wish to be a part of this battle?", Guan Yu asked. "it's going to be my battle sooner or later anyways.", "meaning?", "I mean if you guys fail, then it would be up to us to take out those Turbans. I'd rather fight them now, than later. Its bothersome if we had no reinforcement".

Guan Yu agreed with my logic. "then by all means, I gratefully thank you for your assistance Seiji-dono", "nah, Don't mention it. Say that to the guys instead". I said as I turned my gaze to the soldiers behind me. "nevertheless, we are truly grateful".

"Now comes another matter, how many casualties you've got there?", she look down sadly. "we've lost a thousand and five hundred. We took a heavy casualties today", the mood have turned sorrow. Just as Zhang Fei called out to us. "Onii-chan!", and tackle me to the ground.

"Nice to see you too Zhang Fei", "Rinrin, keep your behavior modest with Seiji-dono!". I can hear Guan Yu's lecture from the sidelines. "its alright Guan Yu-san. I don't mind", I said as I wave it off. "hey everyone!", this time its Jian Yong's voice. "yo, Jian Yong!", "Greetings Seiji-dono how's your condition?", "pretty nice, I don't suffer a heavy injury at least", she nodded.

"Alright now that this is over, we can go back to-", "pardon me, Goshuujin-sama", Zhen interupted. "what is it Zhen?", the girls suddenly give me a bewildered look. "someone wishes to see you", "who?", "I don't know, but he said he wants to meet you quickly", I massage my temple trying to remember... don't tell me... its the Timerangers?! "Uh how many are they?", Zhen just look at me confused "what are you talking about? Of course just one", phew glad it's not them. "alright, tell him I'm coming", Zhen bowed before leaving us.

"What? Why are you girls looking at me like that?", Guan Yu point her index finger to me. "Goshuujin-sama?", "oi! Don't blame me, it was their decision to call me that!", "oh~~~", the girls look at me with a (Faux) innocent eye, before Zhen returned.

"This way milord", "what the hell?! How fast can you be?!", "I'm just walking like usual, is there something wrong?", I just stared at him intently, let's hope he's not like that courier from Skyrim where he can found in almost anywhere in the map. I follow him with the girls tailing in as well. There we met someone wearing black robe and a hood that hide his face. "greetings, is there anything that you need from me?", he turned around and pull out something, "ah yes actually, I believe this belong to you", he said as he showed me my amulet.

"Hey! Its my amulet! Thanks, where did you found it?", "it doesn't matter, what matter is about yourself young messenger of heaven", this news shocked everyone and me, but I also got a question myself. "who are you? And no I'm not a messenger of heaven". He then pull down his hood, revealing an aged man.

"Ah! Guan Lu-dono!", Guan Yu shout out. So this is Guan Lu, the fortuneteller. "yes young madam. I am Guan Lu, I have foresee your coming messenger of heaven", "again, I am not a messenger of heaven. You should have know that I am not one right? Maybe you even know that I don't come from heaven".

"Really? That's strange I'm quite sure you are the one called the messenger of heaven", he said as he cupped his chin. "how come?", "you amulet, my vision showed a man with the same amulet. The amulet of the messenger of heaven", "no way, surely that's not all true right? Maybe it was just a mere dream".

"... yes maybe you're right", "eh, You mean I'm not?", "maybe even I still had my doubts. however, that is not all. And for the record, I never mistook a dream for a vision young man", his gaze turn grimly. "what do you mean Guan Lu-dono?" Liu Bei asked. "the truth is, the messenger of heaven came down to this land to bring end to the chaos is true. However, what he will left as a legacy is either an age of prosperity or destruction",this shocked everyone.

"But, why? Why would the messenger of heaven would bring destruction to an already war-torn land?", "I myself didn't know, maybe the land is irredeemable, or it is just to broken to be fixed. It was never clear for me", the mood turned solemn before I replied.

"Look, I don't know if I'm the messenger of heaven or not, but I can assure you one thing old man", he raised on eyebrow. "and that is?", "I won't partake anything about the changes of this land", this take everyone by surprise.

"I mean, sure I would oblige to help, but there's no way that I will be some kind of a hero saving the world, it is already troublesome as it is. Besides I am the one who decide my destiny, even if a thousand years old prophecy says otherwise", he just smile knowingly. "yes, you are absolutely correct young one. _(_ _Maybe my vision was not wrong after all)_ ".

" And by the way, thanks for the amulet old man", "your welcome.", he said as he dissapeared. "what the?! He's gone!", I tried to look for him to no avail. Then I turn to everyone, "that was hectic. Now what?", I asked them as they look at each other before they nodded and kneeled.

"We've decided", I take a step back surprised. "we will follow you lord Seiji!", Jian Yong said with cleareance. "we've witnessed your prowess, and your wisdom. We would like to serve you for the rest of our lives".

"Wait a minute! What part of me or my action that is wise and strong?! How in the name of heaven and earth that you guys came to that conclusion?!", Liu Bei replied. "you really have a low self-esteem lord Seiji. But what we've seen is different than what you said. We believe that you are far different than the others. And maybe... just maybe you truly are the messenger of heaven that we've been looking for".

"But you did know that I may not be one right?!", "... yes, but nevertheless we have faith. A messenger of heaven or not, we have lie down and gave our service to you. And whatever happens we will follow you to the end. therefore please accept our service milord!", I just massage my temple, this is really going to give me a headache. "but-", "please~?", the girls are giving me the ultimate weapon of total destruction... four pairs of deadly PUPPY EYES! No, it's more like KICKED PUPPY EYES!

"Gah! damn it! Alright, alright I accept already! Now cut it out with those eyes!", the girls beamed with joy, "thank you Goshuujin-sama!", "*sigh* your welcome. Now please stand up, it disturb me", the girls stood up, "then let us re-introduce ourselves, I am Liu Bei Xuande, and my mana is Touka. Please take care of me Goshuujin-sama!".

"Mana? What is that?", "you mean you don't know? A mana is a true name given only to those that are close to the person mentioned", Guan Yu lectured. "Wait, are you sure it's okay to just give your true names like that?", "yes, I am certain that our lord is far than worthy".

"Then I as well, I am Guan Yu Yunchang, my mana is Aisha. Pleased to meet you milord", Guan Yu said before bowed slightly, "Rinrin name is Zhang Fei Yide! But you can call me Rinrin nanoda!", she said with a thumbs up.

"My name is Jian Yong Xianhe. My mana is Mari it is a pleasure Goshuujin-sama". I just sighed, for who knows how many times today. This adventure is going to be bothersome, I hope there won't be a plot twist where I become the emperor in the end... NO! NO! I TAKE BACK MY WORDS! DON'T YOU DARE MURPHY LAW! DON'T YOU DARE!

 **Too late my dear puppet! The wheel has been set in motion! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", that day, the messenger of heaven has descended into the era of three kingdoms.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **welp, that was fun. Alright guys this is Warchief, I'm back I guess? Sorry for being inactive for a few months, and sorry for the story that was discontinued. But one thing I can say is that I will try to focus to one story for now, few of my stories will be deleted, or rewritten. Hopefully this time I can go on all the way. A small request, please tell me if there is something less or wrong about this story, it is to slow? or to fast? let me know in the comment section.**

 **Anyways, you've all probably notice that I use chinese name instead of japanese name. Now here's the question: do you want me to stick with the chinese names or change it to japanese? I'm open for suggestion.**

 **On another note, this story may involved several other games. And knowing the three kingdom, which is very diverse with hundreds of notable officers, if you guys have a character idea or design. You can PM me and tell me the specifics. But for a small notice, try to make the character different than the ones that already exist, such as appearance, personality, etc.**

 **If you guys wondered what kind of characters that I'm talking about, are several notable characters that had a very small role inside the story even though they are quite famous, such as Liao Hua, Cheng Pu, Chen Dao, Han Dang, Xun You and Yan Gang. Well that's all for me everyone, wish me luck for the next chapter.**

 **P.S: try to submit characters of the first Generation, I would like to avoid future complication with children such as Cao Pi, Guan Xing, etc.**

 **P.S.S: also I cannot make any promise that the character that you've been suggesting is different. I already had some ideas regarding several OC. But as always I'm open for your suggestion, but for this inconvinience I apologize.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **"Baima Fei ma"**

 **A.N: alright people, here's the second chapter, enjoy the story!**

Disclaimer: the same thing

* * *

-Zhou commandery, Seiji POV-

*Yaaawwwnnn* I'm so tired. Ever since our victory against the Turbans, I've been (forced to) take care of the entire Zhou commandery. I mean, it's not like I've never done something like this before, but It's still annoying and tiresome as hell. I should have run away when I still had the chance back then, but NO. My sense of justice and compassion got the better of me.

Well, at least I'm fortunate for not being alone in this, the girls had helped me from time to time. Me, Liu Be- *cough* I mean Touka, and Mari are responsible of the civil issues and paperwork, which I hate deeply with passion thank you very much. While Guan Y- argh, damn it! I mean Aisha and Rinrin are responsible in troops recruitment and training.

To be more precise, It's been half of month since that fateful battle, and people from all around Zhou have been asking our help here and there. They kept on saying something like they need a leader or ruler, for the second time I questioned the beings above, why am I forced to do something that I don't want to do? Could it had something to do with my family's bloodline?

But let's ignore that for a moment. Anyways, if you guys ever wondered where am I working until recently. Well,the answer is the former Magistrate estate, which also the place for my troops to gather and train every morning.

- _flashback-_

 _when we g_ _ot back to the town, there were many people waiting for our return._ _Some families_ _cried in joy when their_ _loved ones_ _returned to them. While the others only wept in_ _sorrow, for_ _a part of their life and heart_ _didn't_ _return that day_ _._

 _The_ _mood is..._ _conflicting_ _, there are joy yet sorrow at the same time. I just couldn't decide whether to be relieved, or sad. This whole carnage and death..._ _That evening, we had a large burial ceremony. I stood before the graves of the soldiers that_ _fall in this battle._

 _"Today, is a sad day. For we have lost those that are precious, those_ _that have been_ _taken away from us. However, they have done something that_ _is_ _worthy and honorable_ _. They have give their freedom to live, to love, and to be safe. For a purpose of protecting what they loved and cared for. They have given something so precious, that not even I can repay. Your deeds, your dreams, we won't let your legacy stop here."_

 _"Remember_ _brave men_ _, today you may fell, but if your cause is just, then your soul will find peace and_ _eternity on the next world_ _._ _Fare_ _well, brothers", I end my speech, It's been a while since I done that._ _Funny,_ _I kinda remember th_ _is_ _kind of_ _situation that happened_ _before_ _... no, I_ _t's not to time_ _to remember_ _that_ _right now._

 _"_ _That was a beautiful speech Goshuujin-sama", Zhen notified as he walk up to me. "_ _they_ _will_ _find_ _the_ _peace that you promised.,_ _he smiled as we take a walk to the streets, on the way though, we bumped with the girls, and the village elders._

 _"_ _Oi_ _! Minna!",_ _this caught their attention. "_ _Goshuujin-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you", Aisha bowed curtly. "_ _hey there Seiji Onii-chan!", while Rinrin greet me jsut like usual._ _"geez, cut it off with_ _the honirifics will ya? Just call me Seiji_ _like_ _Rinrin here_ _",_ _I said as I_ _rub her_ _head._ _On that small frame of time I noticed that Aisha got the look of jealousy but quickly brushed it off._ _"_ _Seiji-sama, there's something important that_ _th_ _ese_ _elders_ _wishes to t_ _alk about_ _", it's obvious that they_ _'ve_ _just ignored m_ _y dismissal_ _yesterday_ _._

 _"Yare, yare what is it then?", they nodded to each other before the bowed. "_ _we would like for Seiji-sama to be our chief magistrate", it took three seconds to register that into my mind before I replied. "eh? Nani?", "we would_ _like to offer_ _you to be the magistrate of Zhou commandery, Seiji-dono"._

 _"_ _W_ _hat the?! No! No way!", my rep_ _l_ _y surprised them. "_ _but Lord Seiji, it_ _will give you great benefit_ _and fame. You would be able to gather great individual_ _s_ _and resource_ _s_ _. Didn't you need them for your quest to quell the chaos in the lands?",_ _what the- I never mention anything about-". I turned my gaze to the girls as they smiled nervously._

 _"_ _You guys told them didn't you?", they now sweating. "*sigh* why do people always put big responsibility on my shoulders these days?", everyone look very worried now. "but Lord Seiji, as I was saying the profit from this position is-", "I KNOW!", I silenced them._

 _"*Sigh* I know very well that the position of this... Magistrate can gave me a lot of advantage and all that. But I never want to take anything or own anything that is not part of my_ _responsibility_ _", I said_ _frustately. "I don't know, what did you girls see in me, but again I'm just an ordinary person,_ _not a special one_ _. Why did you all pick me? Why not Liu Bei_ _instead_ _?", everyone stay silent before she herself replied._

 _"_ _It's not about who is ordinary and who is special Goshuujin-sama, it's about the will and purpose. You've showed me the true meaning of our 'purpose'. And you yourselves may have said that you don't have the talen_ _t or abilities that can make a difference, but from all of your action to this point. I dare to say, That is not true"._

 _"_ _Oh_ _? Do_ _tell me_ _ **Xuande?**_ _",_ _I said with a little poison, just to make sure she won't push the subject._ _"_ _you've said that you don't want_ _or didn't have the capabilities to lead. Yet your action_ _before_ _said otherwise. Your command is precise and effective, Your advice is_ _crucial and_ _reliable_ _, your leadership, prowess_ _in combat_ _, and talent is remarkable. So please Goshuujin-sama... what made you so hesistant to step forward?",_ _she said_ _unwavering_ _,_ _crap she's got me good._

 _"*_ _Sigh* alright!_ _But_ _first,_ _I want you to tell me your true motive beforehand", the girls took a step back with a surprised expression. "what do you mean Lord Seiji?", Mari asked. "come on girls, I know that you are not the type to concern about power and all that. It's gotta be something to do with the people right?", Guan Yu step forward._

 _"You are as sharp as_ _expected milord_ _, indeed it's true_ _that our wishes is to take care of the people. There are no other candidates worthy enough for the position", I turned to the elders for confirmation. "It's true Seiji-sama. The last Magistrate never really care about our well being, and when the time we truly need him all he did is running away before even the Turbans got here"._

 _"So in the end it's all for the people, Eh?", I said amusingly. "Yes, Seiji-sama. Forgive us for our selfishness, but we truly need your wisdom and leadership, even more for this people", I cupped my chin thinking about it. Sacrificing my whole life trying to avoid conflict and big responsibilities, for the sake of the people. What would Jii-chan said I wonder?_

 _"_ _ **Remember lad, If you want to fly, then you have to-, wait! I'm not your Grandfather!**_ _", ah! No, not him! Let's try again,_ _ **A old man wearing a black kimono. Is sitting in a garden with a small boy identified as Seiji, only smalller in size and age.**_ _"_ _ **Seijirou My boy, I understand your concern about inhereting the clan. I understand your doubts and worries, and even if you didn't want to succeed it. I wouldn't mind at all, however there's one thing that I**_ _ **want**_ _ **you**_ _ **to**_ _ **fulfill**_ _ **as**_ _ **my**_ _ **future**_ _ **successor**_ _ **".**_

 _ **"**_ _ **W**_ _ **hat is it**_ _ **Jii-chan**_ _ **?",**_ _ **he just smiled.**_ _ **"wh**_ _ **enever there**_ _ **are**_ _ **people that need**_ _ **ed**_ _ **help,**_ _ **you must help them**_ _ **no matter who they are**_ _ **. For our family motto, is: 'to lend a hand to those who need, even if they never ask'**_ _ **,**_ _ **you got it?".**_

 _ **I strared at him full of admiration... before his smile morphed into a more preverted one.**_ _ **"especially if it's**_ _ **a cute and beautiful girl**_ _ **"**_ _, yeah, that's what he said. But I ne_ _ver understand why did I never see that as wise. I mean, it's cool when you go out there saving girls, but why I wonder?_

 _ **"And if you got lucky, you might get a 'sexy private time' with them. Ohohohohoho!",** ah so that's why I never see him as a wise guy. And as a matter of fact, the next thing that happen is, **"Father! Don't you dare corrupt my beloved Seiji-chan!"** , came the voice of my mother as my grandfather that day, almost die repeatedly after being beaten up by her._

 _Yeah I remember those times, always help without being asked huh, Jii-chan? Well I'll at least honor that wish of yours, excluding the part about 'that' (even though I wouldn't mind). These people need my help? Then I'll gave them the help they need._

 _"alright I've decided", they watched attentively. "I'll be your chief magistrate", everyone cheered in joy, before I interupt, "BUT! Only until there's a replacement, got it?!", everyone are slightly dissapointed. But nevertheless, happy. "we are truly grateful Seiji-sama! May this land prosper under your rule!", they said as they bowed. I sighed, again. This is so gonna bite me back one day._

* * *

-end flashback-

And boy am I right. Since I was appointed as Chief Magistrate, my work have been piling up endlessly. One day I finish one pile of paperwork, the next day a new one replaced it. I mean, sure Touka and Mari have been helping out, but damn its just too much. I even lost count on how many time I run away to fool around, and got Aisha scolded me for it.

"Goshuujin-sama! Here's another patch of paper that need to be signed!", Mari called out as she drop a large pile of papers on my desk. "Aw, come on! Can't I get a rest already?!", Touka just sighed. "me too my lord, I'm getting tired as well from all this", she said as she slumped on her chair.

"Come on Touka-chan! Goshuujin-sama!, we can't slack around like this! Many people are relying on us!", she said as she put her hands on her hips. "easy for you to say Mari, by the way how come you're not getting tired off all this", she just smiled widely before replied. "because It's fun!", I just stare bewildered. "how come?", "the textures of fresh papers, the fragnance of ink, uuuu~~~~ I just can't get enough of it!", ... okay either that is a fetish, or she's just a work-a-holic.

"Anyway, back to the task at hand, let's see... permission for this, permission for that, etc... wait, a letter?", I spotted a scroll, before giving it to Mari, "can you check it out Mari? I have to take a look on other document", She took the scroll and unfolded it. "ah! It's a letter from the prefect of Bei Ping, Gongzun Zan!", this surprised us.

"Hey Touka, didn't you know her?", She looks like thinking about it, before an imaginary lamp switched on in her mind. "ah! I remember! She is Gongsun Zan Bogui -, my former classmate!", I sweatdropped, " It's not like you to forget about your friends Touka, that's cruel", she just pouted. "mu~ it's not like I don't forgot about her intentionally, but she's just not standing out among my classmates", she said as she crossed her hand under her breasts.

"well, at least you remember her now. What does the letter say?", Mari kept on reading the content before closing it. "she said that she needs our help", Touka and I turned to her confused. "according to this, her forces have mobilized to intercept a large mass of Yellow turbans north of our commandery, around thirty thousand men strong. However, until recently her forces are being pushed back".

"What?! Pairen-chan is in trouble!", I noted her different way of calling Gongsun Zan, must be her true name. "agreed, even with her trained soldiers, she won't be able to take on that large number", "but why would she said that she intercepted the turbans?", "according to this, it ooks like she tried to pervent them from reaching this commandery", Mari turned to me. "what should we do Goshuujin-sama?", the answer is obvious. "call everyone, we'll have a war council today".

-5 minutes later-

We're now at the meeting hall. There's a large rectangular table in the center, with the map of Nei Bei on top of it. Standing on my right side, Is Touka and Mari, while on my left is Aisha, Rinrin, and Zhen. Yes Zhen, and before you ask, he is my personal left-hand man Of course he has to know about this. For the last ten minutes, I have explained the whole situation to them. "alright, now I ask your opinion. How should we respond?".

Aisha declare outloud, "Of course we should come to their aid, Goshuujin-sama!", "Yeah! They need our help onii-chan! We can't just ignore them!", I close my eyes as I nod. "I have to agree with the generals milord, we've made a vow to help anyone in need, remember?", Zhen said firmly.

"my friend is in trouble Goshuujin-sama, I won't stand idly as her life is on danger out there", she said without any hesitation. "I'll follow wherever lady Touka goes", Mari stated calmly. Okay so everyone agrees. Let's get to work then.

"Then it's decided, gather the army and prepare to move out! I'll be expecting everything in fiteen minutes. Our allies don't have too much time.", everyone nodded as they leave the chamber. I myself, set to head out to the nearby blacksmith cottage.

"Yo Ojii-san", I said as I entered the small cottage. "Goshuujin-sama, it is a good day to see you. What's bring you to my humble home?", "is it ready?", he looked at me surprised before nodding. "yes, Goshuujin sama, though I not dare to say it was a success", he led me to the front of an object covered with a cloth.

"the whole set is not ready, but at least it can still be of use", he unveiled the cloth, revealing a top part of a red and white samurai armor with shoulderguards, a chestplate with a small red dragon painting on the left chest, and its complete with a backplate and a scale gauntlet.

"Welp, at least I don't have to worry about protecting myself. What about the other one?", he just scratched his head nervously. "well you see, it was very hard for me to make this so-called "Wakizashi". It took me and several blacksmiths together just to make this thing", he gave me a rectangular box with the Wakizashi in it.

"it's good, thanks old man", he just nodded. "you're welcome, here let me help you wear it", he helped me wore the samurai armor, and strapped my swords on my waist. "there, you looks gorgeous", I have to agree, I felt like a real samurai right now even though not a complete set. "well then, I'll be off old man", "be careful out there, don't worry about the other parts, me, my wife and every blacksmiths out there will do our best", I nodded. "and before that, take this as well", he gave me a Yari, I said my thanks and left.

Next I went to the courtyard. The soldiers have already formed a line. The standard soldiers numbered seven thousand, while my Dragon corps five hundred soldiers. When I walked through the courtyard, I felt various gaze directed to me. It seems it was their first time seeing such armor.

"Yo Mari, is everyone ready?", She turn to me. "hai Goshuujin-sama. Everything has been prepared", she said with a surprised expression before returned to normal. "that's good, the sooner the better, right?", she nodded. "yes, it actually surprise me, on how many would join our cause these days. To think that our number would swell in only half of month".

"Yes, even I was surprised. However, how did this happen anyway?", "well~ maybe it has something to do with your charisma", she smiled to me knowingly. "oh shut up. If you talk about charisma, then go look for Touka instead. I'm nowhere near her level right now", she kept on smiling as she got closer. "perhaps it's true, but that doesn't mean you don't have a charm on your own my lord".

"Then please, elaborate", she point her index finger to my chest. "I don't actually understand, but it's unique and different from Touka. I've known her for a long time and truly understand her potential. Yet you however, are very...", "let me guess, different?", "yes! Well, almost".

I just shrugged before the rest of the girls got here. "greetings Goshuujin-sama. We awaits your orders", "Aisha, are all my forces accounted for?".

"Yes Seiji-sama. Seven thousand and five hundred men are at your disposal. We left behind two thousand to guard our teritory", she said before she step back.

"Good, Rinrin take some men and go scour our path. I don't want the Turbans laid an ambush where I can't see it", "Okay Onii-chan!", I nodded as I noticed the worried look on Touka face. "don't worry, she'll be fine", I pat her shoulder in comfort. "yes, Goshuujin-sama", I climb on a horse as I raise my spear. "yosh! Let's go!".

* * *

-15 minutes later-

The army marched throughout the northern part of the Zhou commandery, occasionally we would pass through village and town. Which gained the attention of the local populace. When we reached the border, Rinrin with her small recon unit came back with their report.

"Onii-chan! Bad news!", she said as she pointed north. "a large group of Yellow turbans is heading this way! There's a lot of them!", I furrowed my eyebrows. "how many are we talking about Rinrin?", "Around fifteen thousand", so they double our numbers just like before. "then what is the bad news Rinrin? As far as I know, we're more than capable to fight them with minor casualties", Mari interupted.

"Rinrin know, but there is a small village there!", everyone is shocked. "how is their situation Rinrin?", I question her. "Rinrin had already told them to move away nanoda!", true to her words. A large convoy of villagers are heading our way following Rinrin's scout party. "good work Rinrin. Aisha, take your unit and secure the refugees. Rinrin, return to your unit and follow me. Touka, Mari, Zhen stay close", "Hai!", everyone voiced their agreement.

And so, our plan went into motion. With Aisha's unit escorting the refugees, our main force strode on until the Yellow turban force is within our field of vision. "there they are, damn that's a lot of turbans out there", "it seems the rebellion spread farther than we thought Seiji-sama", Touka grimaced. "to think that the Han dynasty would be so vulnerable..", I notice her sad tone, before my eyes caught three figure running away from the large mass of turbans.

"Mari, am I seeing things right now? My eyes showed me that there are people running over there", she squinted her eyes as she realize it too. "Oh heavens it's true! They must be the ones that got left behind Seiji-sama!", "curses! Rinrin, you and me are the vanguard! The rest will be led by Touka and Mari, got it?", "hai!", they responded simultanously. "good, then move out!", I race my horse across the plains, with Rinrin and Zhen each rode on my right and left.

-with the stragglers-

One old woman arms is being pulled by two little girls, both of them look like a 14 years old with a petite figure. One is a blonde girl, with purple dress and a beret. A large teal ribbon tied around her beret and waist. The other one had Light-bluish hair, wore the matching dress with the former only blue colored. She also wear a witch hat, and matching ribbon with the other girl, in one hand, the blonde girl is holding a peacock feathered fan, while the girl who cosplayed as a witch, held a large fan twice her size with relative ease.

"Come on Baa-chan! We're almost there!", said the blonde. "just a little more and we'll made it!", the bluenette tried to encourage her as well. "*huff*, *huff* no. I'm too old to run anymore, both of you go ahead first. Leave me behind", she said with desperate tone.

"No! Don't say that baa-chan! We can make it I promise!", the blonde cried out, unable to hold back her tears. "we will make it, together!:, added the bluenette. But then, one turban riding a horse strode forward from the main force, heading towards the trio.

The girls are terrified watching their impending doom, "we don't have much time, hurry and run little ones", the old woman said as she stumbled. "no! We won't leave you behind!", the blonde said with determination. "we won't give up until the end!", the old woman heart melted. Experiencing such warm moment, so touching she shed a single tear."thank you", then the trio noticed the large army marching in front of them.

"Hawawawa! More turbans?!", the blonde stuttered. "…. no, they had different banner", the blunette replied, this perked the old woman interest. "could it be?", the girls turned to the woman in question. "do you know them baa-chan?", "I don't know, but I've been hearing rumors that the messenger of heaven is rallying an army that eradicated several yellow turbans rebel around Zhou commandery", this surprised the little girls.

"The messenger of heaven? Is it truly?"," yes young one. People said that he is a strange and odd individual. Yet courageous, wise and benevolent. Ever since he led the Zhou commandery, the people have been living in prosperity, even to the most farthest out village of mine", the girls eyes are widen in surprise.

However, when the trio attention are focused on the Zhou army, the turban who rode out alone from before are closing in towards the girls. The realization dawned upon them as they froze in shock, just as the rider raise his sword to cut them down, a spear flung out and stab the rider directly in the abdomen.

-Seiji POV-

Oh s**t, I really did hit the guy on the stomach. Thank you nee-chan for your brutal training when we visited baa-chan's home lat summer. With us getting close toward the stragglers, I noticed that there are three individuals. Two little girls, and the other one is an Old woman.

Both girls wore a matching dress, only in different colors. One with a beret, the other a witch hat. A teal ribbon adore their little thin waist one is a blonde girl, while the other had light blue hair… kawaii. after we reach them, I grab my spear and pull it out from the corpse of the poor guy. Then I confronted the trio.

"Glad we could make it, are you three alright?", they were surprised with my presence and unmistakeably, stared my armor. No doubt another foreign shock. "hello? I'm speaking to you", "hawawawawa! Gomenosai! We're fine and safe now, thank you!", the blonde blurted out while stuttered. "Awawawawa, y-y-yes tha-nk you for saving us", the other said as she hide behind the former while bitten her tongue occacionally.

"Ahahaha! Both of you stutter a lot!", Rinrin said laughing, while both of the girls just blushed in embarassment. "Rinrin, cut it out", I simply said as she descend from her steed and got close to them. "but both of you sure is little kids, unlike Rinrin who's already an adult", everyone just sweatdropped at her statement. Like you one to talk Rinrin. "please forgive what my comrade said", I bowed in apology.

"Anyways, don't worry about it, I'm just doing my job….. at least that's what 'she' said", the two loli are confused, before the woman step forward. "excuse me youngster, but are you Seijirou Sangoku-sama? The new magistrate of Zhou commandery?", the girls widened their eyes in surprise before I replied. "yes, but please drop the honorifics, I've already had enough people calling me that".

"But by all means, I am honored to see the messenger of heaven such as you, Seiji-sama", she said as she bowed to me. "No, please stand up. I don't want to be worshiped like some kind of a God. I'm just a normal person", she stood up as she said. " I thank for your concern Goshuujin-sama", I nod. "Zhen, take them to safety. I'll handle things from here", he nodded before the girls interrupted.

"Wait Goshuujin-sama", the blonde called out. "please don't call me that. Just call me Seiji", "Seiji-sama, can you please hear us out?", what's this?. "alright, what is it that you need from me?", they glance toward one another before nodding with determination. "Seiji-sama, allow us to serve you!", the knelt with one leg while saluting me.

"Eh? Nani?", is the only thing that I can blurted out right now. "eto, as we were saying, we would like to entrust ourselves and our talents in your hands Seiji-sama", my mind took three second to process that statement, before I realize it. "Ah, I see. However forgive me for asking, but who exactly are you two?".

"Hawawawawa! I'm really sorry, my name is Zhuge Liang, styled Kongming. It is an honor meeting you nano-desu!", what the?! "Awawawa…. Ano, m-m-my n-n-name I-is Pang Tong styled Shiyuan. N-n-n-nice to meet you, -desu", my mind went through the state of crashing, forced shutdown, restarting and blown off simultanously. THE LEGENDARY ZHUGE LIANG AND PANG TONG IS A LOLI?! what have you done Oikawa?! Your sick and twisted imagination did it again!

-somewhere far away through the twisting dimensions. A certain bespectacled pervert sneezed-

Sigh, what is wrong with this world? Now I'm on the borderline of believing that this is some kind of Eroge game gone realistic. Darn it, nevermind what's important right now is the matters that has been set before me. "Nice meeting you, Zhuge Liang Kongming, Pang Tong Shiyuan. I've heard much about both of you", they stared at me surprised. "did Seiji-sama perhaps have predicted our arrival?", "no, but I do have heard rumors of Sima Hui's talented students".

They widened their eyes in shock. "eh? Who's Sima Hui onii-chan?", Rinrin asked. But before we can continue, Aisha got back with Touka and Mari on tow. "Goshuujin-sama! I have returned", she said as she noticed the duo. "who are they Seiji-sama?", she asked as she stared. "Aisha, Touka, Mari nice for you to join us. let me introduce you, this is Zhuge Liang Kongming and Pang Tong Shiyuan", I said as I gestured toward them.

"Hawawa, nice to meet you", "Awawawa, n-n-n-nice to m-m-meet you, desu", Touka face morphed into one of those people who can't resist cute animals. "Ka-Kawaiii!", hopefully she won't try to hug them to death. "but what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you two head back with the refugees?", Mari interjected.

"Ano, we would like to aid Lord Seiji in his quest as the messenger of heaven", Zhuge Liang said. As I facepalmed, who the hell is this Guan Lu to be able to spread such rumors all the way to Jing province where these two comes from?!

Aisha narrowed her eyebrows. "do forgive me for saying this, but aren't thee too….. young to join us? Let alone this batttle? It would only serve to endanger thee lives", she said surprisingly. "oi Aisha, what's with the cold shoulders? Didn't you said that we would need all the help we could get yesterday?", and yes, she did said that during one of her lectures about running away from work. And no, I won't go into flashback because I am bored to listen the same lecture, over and over again.

"Forgive my bluntness Goshuujin-sama, but the fact is they are still just kids", both of them looks offended with a tickmark behind their heads. "you should say that to Rinrin instead you know", "I know, but I have known Rinrin for a long time. So I can confidently say that she is capable of taking care of herself", "wait, did Onii-chan just said that Rinrin is just a kid?!", she interupt angrily.

"But, we can truly help!", her friend just nodded from behind her. "How? Please do tell", Aisha said. "that's enough Aisha, war is not won by just battles and conflicts alone you know", I said scolding her. Really this girl is relentless. "your point, Goshuujin-sama?", "these girls are talented scholars and students of Sima Hui", this surprise the girls, except for Rinrin who only scratched her head in confusion.

"Sima Hui? You mean that talented scholar Sima Hui?", Mari asked. "did Seiji-sama know about sensei?", Zhuge Liang asked. "no, but just like Jian Yong said, she is quite famous so I do know her", Aisha's still looks conficted, before I tap her shoulder. "It' okay Aisha, these two are very talented individuals. We would need their help in the future", she's seems to process my statement before sighed in defeat.

"Very well, I'll trust in your decision Goshuujin-sama", the two girls beamed in joy. "thank you Goshuujin-sama! We won't fail you!", both of them said. "don't sweat it. By the way, I didn't introduced myself properly haven't I? My name is Seijirou Sangoku, but call me Seiji", I said.

"Hai, my name is Zhuge Liang styled Kongming. My mana is Shuri, pleased to meet you", "I am Pang Tong styled Shiyuan. M-m-my mana is Hinari, nice to meet you", I just take a step back. "wow there hold your horses, are you guys sure to entrust your true names just like that? I mean, we just met like fifteen minutes ago", they just smiled in response. "it's okay Seiji-sama, you've trusted us despite our appearance, and accept us without any second thought. We believe you are more than deserved to know our mana".

Welp, that escalated quickly. "then, my name is Liu Bei styled Xuande, my mana is Touka welcome to the family you two!", she said as she hugged them both. "oi Touka, stop it you'll hurt them", "ah sorry", she said as she let go and those two visibly inhale erratically.

"Rinrin name is Zhang Fei styled Yide, but you can call me Rinrin nanoda!", she said as she thumping her (non-existent) chest with pride. "my name is Jian Yong styled Xianhe. My mana is Mari, it is nice meeting you two", she said as she salute them. However, both of them are unmistakeably staring at her chest in jealousy. Despite their similarities in height. The difference in assets is just way to much.

"Mine as well then, my name is Guan Yu styled Yunchang. My mana is Aisha, it would be a pleasure working with you", she said with a small hint of resignation. Yet still, she goes along with it. "hey Aisha, please drop it will you. I'll treat you with obaa-san meatbun when this is all over okay?", she just blushed.

"What are you saying milord?! It is inappropriate for a vassal and a lord to have such relationship-", "whoa there, chill. I'm just saying that I will treat you to a meatbun not on a date", her eyes widened as she realized her own mistakes.. which serve one very embarassed Aisha. "ahahahaha! Aisha face is so red!", "Rinrin! Come here you!", the rest is just the classic comedy where Aisha chasing Rinrin, before she stood behind me for cover.

I just sweatdropped. "forgive for interrupting your happy moment sir, but we got a battle to win right now", Zhen's voice snapped us out from our own little world of comedy, as the turbans are now just few hundred meters before us.

"Gah! where the hell did you come from?!", I jumped back in surprise. "I've been here the whole time you idiot", "you were waiting purposely don't you?".

He just flashed me an faux innocent smile. "no, I just got here. So what's the plan boss?". I cupped my chin, with Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong added into our forces, their talent would be needed in the frontline. However, we don't have enough men to spare since we've only had a small army, which led to my conclusion….

"we will stick with the original unit formation. Only this time, Shuri will join Aisha's unit as advisor and strategist, while Hinari will do the same with Rinrin's unit. My orders are simple, try not to get hurt or die out there. Remember that order ya'all hear me?!", "Hai!", good then let's get started.

* * *

Our army is using the crane formation. With me and my Dragon corps as the center of the entire army, Aisha's and Rinrin's unit as the vanguards outstretched from the main army to flank any Turbans who walk right into the center of the formation, and Touka's unit as the rearguard and supporting line.

Despite the turbans advantage in numbers, our superiority in armaments and skills due to the training easily cover up our small numbers. The turbans, as usual are just a mindless charging mob who can only relied on their numbers and the do or die mentality. With my heavily armed Dragon corps, we can hold and push them back long enough, before Aisha and Rinrin's units are going in for the kill.

We repeated this action for about five times, the original fifteen thousand yellow turbans are reduced to a mere two thousand within half of a day. While our forces only suffered seven hundred death, and a thousand five hundred casualties. Which in total we have about five to six thousand battle-able soldiers. The Dragon corps only suffered fifty fatality and twenty casualties.

"Boss, the Turbans are on the run!", Zhen said. "good, chase them and put them into submission! However, don't kill them if they don't retaliate, Go!", Zhen stare at me confused, before relying these order to the soldiers anyway.

And true to my word, the turbans mostly just surrendered without a fight. However, only a small few took their last stand only to be cut down eventually. After the battle, my soldiers are either resting or tending the wounded. As for last few of surrendered Turbans, who numbered one thousand and eight hundred, are kneeling in a large open field, with their hands tied behind their back.

The entire area are guarded with Dragon corps, as I stood in front of the entire prisoners. With Zhen, and the rest of the girls behind me. "Any of you who are considered as the ringleader of this, warband. Step forward", everyone were silent for an entire minute, before someone stand up and walk to my direction.

He wore a ragged peasant clothes with a worn-out armor, a yelllow bandana tied to his head. His body is slender, yet tall. There are various scar across his body, black messy hair that reached his shoulder, but the most notable feature about him, is the large horizontal cut on his forehead.

When he got close to me, Zhen step forward and draw his blade to the man's neck. "No closer, rebel scum", it's clear that Zhen holds a high hostility toward this guy. "stay your blade Zhen, I'm here to talk not fight", though reluctant Zhen obliged to my request.

"So, you're the leader of this Turbans detachment?", he just spit sideway before replied. "If yes, then what are you gonna do about it?", he taunted. "How dare you show insolence towards our lord, Seiji-sama!", "I don't care bitch! If you want to, then just cut my head and get it over already!", "why you! I shall grant your pathetic request!", I raised my hand, stopping Aisha from her next movement.

"As I said, I'm here to talk. Not fight or kill", he just stared dangerously to me. "then by all means, what does the so-called Messenger of heaven wanted to talk about with me hmmm?", he said sarcastically. "*Sigh* for crying out loud. I am not the messenger of heaven. Nor do I claimed myself to be", I can only rub my temple for now.

"then, state your business already!", again I sighed. It's so obvious to me that this guy is not the real asshole here. "alright, Why?", everyone is confused at my question, before I ask again.

"Why join the Yellow Turbans?", he took a step behind in surprise. "wha-, why should I tell that to the likes of you?!", I just frown in response. "you're the one who encourage the prisoners here to surrender right?", "y-yeah, so what?!", "you do realize that if no one surrendered, then you alone might have a slight chance to escape. Am I wrong?", he just stood there in silence.

"It's common for a group of bandits to just abandon each other when the situation goes south. Compassion and loyalty however, is a rare thing. And You showed it today, which led me to conclusion that you're not entirely an idiot who blindly charged into the battlefield without a care in the world", everyone are shocked in silence. Before he chuckle. "funny, it's been a while since someone sees me as something other than a ruthless bandit".

"I have good eyes….. and gut feeling. now Tell me", he just sighed. "fine, I'm already dead anyway. So might as well tell you", he stared into the sky, "Now, where to start?", "maybe your previous life?", he stared at me. "are you serious?", "no, what I meant is your previous story before being a turban", he stared into the horizon. "I was an orphan", what the? Why do get the feeling that this will be one of those stories where the protags had a sad past and all that? Ah what the heck, anyways that's a good start.

"Even then, I was happy. I never know parental love, but there is one person who cared for me since I was a little kid. He was my brother, not by blood, but brothers nevertheless. seven years older than me", hmhm.

"He was a scholar, but his ideas and knowledge are different than what we common people knew. He taught me everything I know, he taught me how to read, write, everything. One of his famous teaching that time is the freedom of speech, and something he called democracy. He was there whenever I need him. He is the sole existence that brought a sense of joy in my life", I like this guy already, but I can see a death flag coming.

"However, one day he was captured. The official of the Han Dynasty, charged him with the crime of heresy. They said that he is the head of some cult who defies the will of the emperor, even before the case got investigated he was executed", well that is common if you live in the age where monarchy rules. But nevertheless it is a fucking disappointment. "That's terrible!", Touka gasped.

"Ever since then, I've been doing my best to continue his dreams. Once I tried to spoke out against a policy of heavy taxes, only to get beaten up for it. He said that it was for the sake of the people's prosperity. People Prosperity my ass! More like the prosperity of his wallet!", it was clear that there is a venom everytime he mention any official.

"So? What do you do?", he simply huffed in annoyance. "nothing, there's no way that a simple peasant, even more a orphan can do against those snotty nobles. All I can do is lay down and die", I can see that the girls and Zhen got a sorrow look in their eyes.

"But then, a chance came to me. The rebellion is a chance for me to overthrow the old system, and replace it with the one that my brother believed in. even now, I've already have some people who believed in him as well. Its these guys over here", he said as he gestured toward them.

"But do you know how many lives you've ruined? How many fathers, mothers, brothers an sisters lives you've take?", Aisha interrupted. "I won' deny that I have done something wrong in the past. But I'd never touched any innocent, the only lives I'd ever take are those greedy bastards. And I won't regret it ever in my life", he turn his glance at me as he knelt.

"However, I cannot undo the sin I have brought upon the innocents. I cannot brought them back to life, being a turban also made me responsible for their lost. The only thing that matters now is my own life. Hopefully, it would be enough for every sin that I've commited", "so in short, you want me to cut your head off?", "it would be preferable".

I held my chin while thinking for a moment, everyone held their breath in anticipation of what I would do next. "okay, I'll do it", everyone almost fell down because of my simple reply with no worried tone. "Wait! Seiji-sama, please spare him!", Touka step forward to stop me from my track. "I beg of you please forgive him! He's only trying to do what's right!", she argued, as the man in question only widen his eyes in surprise.

"The fact remain that he had done something wrong Touka. Good deed must be rewarded while the bad one must be punished", Shuri took the place beside Touka. "my lord, please reconsider. I may understand what wrong he have done, but the fact still don't change that his intention is good! Only chosen the wrong path", looks like she's with Touka on this.

Surprisingly, this time Hinari walk to the other side of Touka, "Milord, forgive for our selfish request, but please spare this man. I believe that even he deserved a second chance", and yet another surprise, she's able to speak that full sentence without stuttering.

However, my decision is final. "step aside your three, once I made a decision, no one can change it. Besides, He's the one that ask for it", everyone expression has turned into horror and surprise, bet they didn't know that I can be evil sometimes.

"But! But-", "step aside, I won't repeat", reluctantly they did. Once I got in front of him. I un-sheathe my Wakizashi. "but first, two questions what is your name?", he look at me surprised. "er, my name is Li why do you ask?", "no real reason, for formalities I guess. Now the second one, any last wish?", he glance back to the turbans behind him.

"If you would be so kind to accept this vagabond request, please spare the men who followed me. They only fight to ensure their own safety. At least I want my dreams to live on alongside them", I nodded what a noble request indeed. "I'll see to it, are you ready?", I raise my Wakizashi above my head as he showed me his neck and closed his eyes. "yes, thank you for hearing me out. May the land prosper under your rule", with that I swung down my sword, everyone else turned away from the sight.

 **SLICE**. There goes the cut. However, Li eyes shot open as he realize that his head remains intact, while the bandana that once adored his head are now laid before him. "wha-", "the Yellow turbans Li. Is dead", he raise his head to see me with the sunlight behind. "there's only Li, an idiot who served me", everyone returned their gaze to the execution site only to be shocked that Li's still alive.

"But, I've done something wrong and deserve that punishment! Why would you spare me of all things!", "correction, I did punish you. I have bring judgement to Li, a yellow turban bandit. I don't recall giving any punishment to you", everyone are stunned by my proclamation. "but you said you'd cut off my head!", "uh, I did you idiot. Isn't that bandana technically a part of your head?", once again this surprise the everyone present.

"Kuh! What do you want from me huh?!", he said in frustation. "your service and redemption", again he was surprised. "Do you think after taking all that lives I would let you rest easy and leave everything to the guards of the underworld? Fuck no! I'm going to make you work and work until your hands bleed. And you won't stop until all of your debt is repaid! And that goes for all of you!", I turned my attention to the captured bandits.

"Live your life and die a good death! You can choose to serve me or go wherever you'd like, but if you idiots resort to banditry again. I will sent Zhen to do the dirty work!", I said as I point at him. "hey! Don't include me on this you idiot!", "as I was saying. You are all free to choose your destiny. Pick your own road and start your own journey you idiots got it?!", they roar in response.

I cut off Li's binding. "so, idiot. What would you do?", he stared at me. Before he smiled and bow. "it has come to pass. My destiny is finally here. Allow me to serve you Seiji-sama", Damn, another responsibility to weight. Oh what the hell.

"Fine, I'll take you in", "I thank you milord. I shall assemble five hundred of my best men we'll need all the help we can get", I nodded before went off. "My lord", I heard as everyone approaches. "minna, is there something wrong?", "I would like to apologize for my outburst before", "it's fine Aisha, it's normal for you to be angry.", "But my lord-",

"Everyday you'll learn something new Aisha. Whether it's a good thing or a bad thing, I know that you have a very high sense of justice. But remember that Justice isn't always about doing what's good", "what does that mean Lord Seiji?", I smiled knowingly. "You'll learn eventually. For now, we'll rest for an hour. We'll march to Gongsun Zan later".

"hai!", Is the collective answer of everyone. For one hour, our army rest from the recent battle. They will need to regain their strength before they can march again. However, that doesn't mean the camp is devoid of activities. Many soldiers tending the wounded or bury the fallen here today, not to mention several of them have formed campfire to cook.

* * *

Once the time for rest ran out, our entire army are back to marching once again. Since the last battlefield is not to far away from Gongsun Zan's encampment we got there relatively fast. Along the way, the former Yellow Turbans slowly blended in with our army, some of them said that they were forced to join the turbans so that they won't get killed, others followed Li's ideals.

"My lord, please refrain from relaxing too much", came the voice of one Aisha, currently our small little group of 'heroes' if you can call it one. Are marching in front of the soldiers. On the forefront is me laying back against the horse that I ride. On my right side is Touka, Mari and Hinari. While on my left is Aisha, Rinrin and Shuri. On the rear, its the duo Zhen and Li.

"Cut me some slack will you Aisha? Everyone's need a rest, including me", "but you've slept for one hour back then! How could you still be sleepy after all that?!", "well I must be quite a heavy sleeper then. Please bear with it Aisha", she just pouted as she turned away.

"I will not tolerate it milord! I vow to always wake you up until you can wake up properly yourselves!", she said with a burning determination. "… oh well, at least I'm going to wake up everyday to a beautiful girl", she blushed at my remark before shyly stroke her hair. "is that so? *Mumble* *mumble*", what she said after that is too quite for my ear, but that doesn't mean that Rinrin didn't heard it.

"Ahahahaha! Aisha is head over heels for Onii-chan!", Aisha just turned more crimson within the second. "Rinrin?! What nonsense are you spouting about!", "gee I don't know~ something about _I wouldn't mi-_ ", "Mmmmuuuu! Rinrin come here you!", "go ahead and try Aisha-nee!".

The comedy kept went on before Shuri said. "Seiji-sama really is a unique individual", Hinari also joined in. "that's true, Shuri", she said with small giggles. "you two! Please also refrain from acting to laid back", Aisha scolded as she stretching Rinrin cheeks. "H-hai!", both of them said. But I have to say, they did open up to us more than the first time I meet them.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Good work, for your first battle both of you did an excellent job", I said complementing them. "Hawawawa, please milord it wasn't much", Shuri said. "don't act reserved both of you, your talents truly is astounding despite your age", my compliment only got them even more embarassed._

" _Awawawa, Seiji-sama is too kind", Hinari put her own two cents on that. "but that was truly surprising, both Shuri and Hinari can easily retaliate any turbans attempt to attack. As if they already knew how they would act", Aisha said. "yeah, both Shuri and Hinari is awesome!", Rinrin said praising them._

" _Hawawawawa/Awawawawa", both of them is a stuttering mess. But nevertheless happy. I'm just grateful that I can get to see the Sleeping Dragon and Fledging Phoenix in action so early. But this mean the history I knew, is different with what happen here. I wonder what's going to happen next? Dong Zhuo is actually a good guy instead the tyrant like how history portray him?_

 _ **(If only you know the irony behind your words)** , huh? What was that?….. on second though, nevermind._

 _-_ end flashback-

"alright enough with the family comedy. We're already here you know", I said as I straighten up from my sleeping position.

The large field is dotted with several encampment with white tents. A small wooden barricade are erected around the camps, and several roadway to go inside. When we got close enough, two soldiers address to us. "halt! Who goes there?", I step forward as I straighten myself. "I am Seiji of Zhou commandery. We've received word that lady Gongsun Zan requested our aid".

"Ah yes! She's been expecting you lord. Please come in!", they gestured me to go inside. "Touka, Mari, Shuri follow me. The rest, establish the base camp for our force. I want everyone to rest and gear up", "Hai!", good then, I walked into the camp with those three in tow.

Inside the camp, we were greeted with the sight of soldiers training with their weapons or horse-riding. It's quit a spectacle to know that this is the famous Baima cavalry, or better known as the 'White Riders'. Gongsun Zan truly lives up to her name as the cavalry general.

Not before long, our group arrived at the center of the camp. White large tent with few white horse straddled outside. Inside, there are four girls circling the table with a map of Nei Bei landscape, the first is a adolscent girl with an average appearance, red hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a red and white armor-dress, white armguards, black skirt, and white stockings with a pink boots.

The second one is a split image of the former, only with her hair tied ponytailed to the left, she wear a small right shoulderguard, linked to her chestplate. Over the chestplate she wore a red dress that went all the way to her shin, with a long sleeve over her left arm, and a pair of black and yellow gauntlet. Furthermore she exudes more aura of leadership than the first one. Perhaps this is the one called Gongsun Zan.

Next, there's a attractive girl wearing a white dress, slightly revealing her modest chest and legs. Black obi, white sleeves, white stockings, and a white headpiece. Who's this I wonder? The last one is a teenage girl with a flat chest, Black messy hair but she got a red helmet with golden horse head decoration covering it. She wore a red plain cloth to cover her chest, silver bracelet on her right wrist, a large leather belt with a black shortpants and red miniskirt over it and a pair of sandals.

"Excuse us", the four attention turned to us as I address myself. "my name is Seijirou Sangoku. I've arrived as requested", everyone nod in acknowledgement. "ah please come in Seiji-dono", while the redheads gestured me to go inside.

"It is an honor meeting you Gongsun Zan-dono", I said as I bowed to the one with the left-tail one. "oh, uh…. Actually I'm Gongsun Yue, my sister is over there", she said as her finger point to the other one.

"Oh… this is awkward", everyone sweatdrop while she just sighed. "don't worry, this happen all the time. _Though I_ _still wonder why_ ", she just shake her head. "anyways, its an honor meeting you at last Seiji-dono. I am Gongsun Zan styled Bogui", Touka rush past me to hug her friend. "Pairen-chan!", at first her eyes widen of surprise before the familiar voice hit her. "Touka? Is it really you?", "yes Pairen, it's me!".

"Touka! I'm so glad to see you. Where have you been?", she asked as they parted from the hug. "I've been helping my mother for the last few years before I joined Seiji-sama", Gongsun Zan nodded. "so that's how it is. Thank you for taking care of my airheaded friend Seiji-dono", Touka had a large tickmark behind her head. "what do you mean Pairen-chan?! Aren't you the one who's been fooling around when we're still kids?".

"Well, that is true, but no one sleep in class as often as you Touka-chan", "muuuu, Pairen is meanie!", everyone including me could only sweatdrop. "now back to the matter at hand. Let me thank you in advance for your assistance Seiji-dono, I'll introduce you to my generals", the three of them strode forward.

"You've already know my name but do let me introduce myself properly, I am Gongsun Yue. Younger sister of Gongsun Zan, currently this army's advisor. Nice to meet you", she said as she bowed slightly, next the little girl with the helmet. "I am Yan Gang, lady Gongsun Zan's field general. It's an honor to meet you Seiji-dono", she did the same gesture.

"I am Zhao Yun Zilong, Ancillary general of master Gongsun Zan. It's a pleasure meeting you Seiji-dono", Zhao Yun?! The Dragon of Changshan?! Wait, why am I surpised? She did serve Gongsun Zan before Liu Bei, so it shouldn't be a strange scenario.

"I am honored by your hospitality everyone. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Seijirou Sangoku. But please, just call me Seiji", I performed the classic chinese fist clasp and bow. "I am Liu Bei Xuande, Seiji-sama's vassal, nice meeting you all", she said with a bright and cheerful smile.

"My name is Jian Yong Xianhe, advisor to lord Seiji. Nice to meet you", she said while saluting. "Hawawawa… my name is Zhuge Liang Kongming, advisor to Seiji-sama as well. It is a pleasure", she said shyly.

"Bogui-san, if you wouldn't mind what exactly that you need from us?", her expression turned serious."very well Seiji-san, months ago there's an uprising in the northern part of the area. Scout report the army consist of forty thousand men. However I've heard that you had already engaged them. Seiji-dono".

"True, we faced fifteen thousand detachment forces. But they gave us almost no trouble", "I see, so in short the rebels are only twenty five thousand left. Unfortunately there's another bad news coming our way", "what is it?".

"The yellow turbans somehow receive the aid from the Xiongnu tribe of the north", "Xiongnu? You mean the tribe that resides in the northern part of the Han empire?"

"Correct, I had a few skirmishes with them. But they were never a real threat. At most they would only sent five thousand men to raid our border. But this time, they've brought ten thousand cavalry soldiers with them".

The news shocked me and everyone from the Zhou entourage. A large army is hard enough but now we've to face ten thousand horsemen? "that's impossible! How could the yellow turbans gain the support from those people?", Mari said in a outburst.

"I don't know, I have a suspicion that their leader have a connection or ties with the Xiongnu tribe", "or maybe, they view this as a chance to overthrow the empire", Shuri deducted.

"That's also a possibility, at this rate not only we would have to face the turbans, but the Xiongnu riders as well", the situation really is bad right now. "My forces is around five thousand cavalry and fifteen thousand foot soldiers. How many do you have Seiji-dono?".

"Around seven thousand I think. Right Shuri?", I turned to her. "hai goshuujin-sama, our forces had suffered several injuries. But not too critical", Gongsun Zan just nodded. "I see, then that makes our entire force combined twenty seven thousand strong, at least we're not too outnumbered now", this brought a slight relieve to everyone.

"However, the fact remains that we are still outnumbered. Their cavalry even double ours. It will be an uphill battle", I take a look on the map."Gongsun Zan-dono, what were the yellow turbans recent activities before this battle?", she just looked at me quizzically. "they've been doing nothing but harassing our forces here and there, why do you ask?".

I just stay silent. Then I turn my attention to Zhao Yun and Yan Gang. "did the yellow turbans show any sign of different tactics besides the classic do or die charge?", both of them slightly surprised from the sudden question, but answered. "well, they do act more reserving their troops and implying hit and run tactics", Zhao Yun said.

"I see, anything else?", "mostly they would only attack areas which is lightly guarded. Yesterday they raided one of our outpost in the north", Yan Gang said. "anything else?", "this morning they raided the nearby fort, but only did a small damage before they retreated".

"Hmmmmm, Shuri what do you got?", Shuri cupped her chin as she close her eyes, before it snapped open. "I think I can see the colors of our enemy", this surprised everyone but me. "according to all information we've got, the enemy is currently had a smart leader instead of a single large mob", another gasp of surprise.

"A leader? Damn, so that's why they act so reserved instead of going all-out", Gongsun Zan said in expiration. "it's true Gongsun Zan-dono, there's no possible way that the turbans would left a valuable fort without at least dealt a considerable damage and take a few loot for themselves".

"But then, why would the turbans attacked our fort if it's not to take the supplies there?", Yan Gang asked. "simple, they want to divert your attention", "divert our atatention? For what… oh!", Yan Gang gasp with a imaginary candle lit. "it's for the detachment forces that attacked you Seiji-dono!".

"Correct, now back to the main question? What are they planning now?", everyone's back to brainstorming as we tried to find out what would they do next. "maybe they're preparing to attack us with the combined force of the Xiongnu", Shuri deducted. "that is a possibility Shuri, but do you have a plan to face both of them?", Mari said.

Another question to answer, how? Well, if the enemy only attack weak points and barely do anything too risky, then…. Ah! "I've got a plan", everyone attention's now on me. "what do you have in mind Seiji-dono?", Gongsun Yue asked.

"Well, the turbans leader had already showed his own way of thinking. From all the fact that have been gathered here, he or she is cautious and afraid to take risk necessary, however he/she would be opportunistic only when the situation is clearly advantageous to them. But after our recent victory against their detachment force, no doubt they've got even more cautious then before", everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then, what is this plan that you have lord Seiji?", Touka asked. "tell me Touka, did you know one of the famous saying of Gongsun Long?", everyone seems took a moment to think of the answer, before Gongsun Yue gave the answer. "ah I know! It's "A white horse is not a horse" right?", "indeed Gongsun Yue-dono. "White horse not horse", or "Baima Fei ma", as you have read in literatures and history".

"But, what does a word of sophistry had anything to do with your plan Seiji-sama?", "quite simple really but first, Gongsun Zan-dono how would the turbans and the Xiongnu riders act in this battle?", "It's still vague, but no doubt the turbans would use the Xiongnu riders first to secure their superiority in battle with numbers, and crippled my cavalry force as well", I nodded after hearing that information. Now the only thing left is to find the suitable place… there it is.

"Good, now here's the plan. First, we will use a small numbers of Gongsun Zan's white riders to engage the Xiongnu riders, not to eliminate but to garner their attention", "their attention? But for what reason Seiji-dono?", Yan gang asked.

"That's simple, I need the cavalry unit to draw their forces beyond this hill", Kongming seems to understand the plan. "Ah! I see, we'll set a trap for the enemy cavalry behind those hillside!", after Shuri deduction everyone finally understand the scheme behind my plan.

"That's right Shuri, we'll set up a contingent of spearman and crossbowman to ambush the Xiongnu riders from below. No doubt their momentum would be disturbed and their formations falter, after they fall into confusion the main cavalry unit can attack from the rear and caught them in a pincer attack", Zhao Yun nodded. "I see, instead doing the usual hit and run tactic we would lure them into a trap to finish them all at once huh? An excellent use of terrain Seiji-dono".

"Thank you for the compliment, but the plan didn't stop there", "there's more?", Mari asked. "yes, the second phase of the plan is to lure the Turbans into another trap. Gongsun Zan-dono, please sent a false report that you would reinforce the northernmost outpost with supplies and horses. No doubt the turbans would try to take advantage of the situation and attack said place".

"But, how can you be so sure that the turbans would attack the outpost Seiji-dono? What if they didn't attack?", Zhao Yun asked me. "I'm certain they would Zilong-dono, with their allies defeated the turbans would use desperate measure to balance their standing with us. And even if they don't we can use this momentum to mobilize our force and catch them by surprise", everyone staring at me with awe , please stop that.

"Then, if the turbans did attack the outpost what would happen next Seiji-dono?", Touka asked. "we would use the "Empty castle" stratagem ,in other words remove all soldiers and personnel from the outpost first, then once those turbans were inside we'll burn the outpost in a fire attack, isn't that right Seiji-sama?", Shuri said my sentence before I could even said it. My eyes widen in surprise. "a clever tactic Shuri, using the horse and supplies as bait twice, at that would easily flung the Yellow turbans into disarray", Mari compliment her, which make her rub her head in embarassment.

"Yes, they intend to find and take the White horse for themselves. But instead they didn't get any because it was never there, hence A white horse is not a horse", Gongsun Zan said in comclusion as everyone else nod. "that is a good plan Seiji-dono, though I still don't get it why would you use a sophistry word for the plan. But nevertheless it is effective and simple".

"Thank you Bogui-san", Shuri step forward. " then Gongsun Zan-dono, would you like to use my lord's plan for this battle?", without hesitation she answered. "yes, currently that is the best plan rather that charging in recklessly".

"Then we must make haste Bogui-san. No doubt the enemy would mobilize anytime soon, we should split our forces. I will take Liu Bei's, Zhang Fei's, Zhuge Liang's and my personal unit to handle the fire attack, I will send Guan Yu's, Jian Yong's, and Pang Tong's unit to assist you in taking care of the Xiongnu cavalry force".

"Very well, I'll take on the enemy cavalry with Zhao Yun and Gongsun Yue. Yan Gang, assist Seiji-dono on the fire attack", "yes milady", she salute before walk to me. "it is a pleasure working with you Seiji-dono", "the pleasure is mine", I salute back.

After the council, me, Touka, Mari, and Shuri. Walked back to where our camps erected. There I meet the rest of my generals. "welcome back goshuujin-sama", everyone said simultaneously. "it's good to see you too everyone. But as much I want to kick back and relax, we have an urgent work to do", this got everyone expressions serious.

"What is it Boss?", Li asked. "first of all, about the yellow turbans. Their number is around twenty five thousand men. But unfortunately, there's another enemy we should face in this battle", this surprise my generals who didn't come to the war council. "who are they milord? Would there be actually anyone who'd oppose the Han empire beside the yellow turbans?".

"Yes there is Aisha, and they are called the Xiongnu riders", my news shocked everyone. "what!? The Xiongnu who come from the north? What are they doing here?", Li's eyes shot open suddenly. "I know! The boss who led the yellow turbans around here had a family relation with one of the Xiongnu tribe close to the border!".

"I see, then that's make sense. But not to worry, we had a plan", "a plan?", Rinrin said curiously. "then tell Rinrin already onii-chan!", she said excitedlly. "Shuri, I'll leave the explaining to you", I said as I nudged her to step forward. "….. eh?".

Not long after that, we split up our army into separate group one led by me, the other with Aisha. Yan Gang unit had already went to the outpost earlier, while the main army of the Gongsun force, went with Aisha's.

* * *

-few minutes later, northern outpost-

Yan Gang had evacuated the entire outpost and sealed the gates. Our army lie in wait near the forest, while waiting for news in the main front, I can only hope that this plan would goes well.

-Meanwhile, main front. Beyond the hill with Guan Yu unit-

Aisha POV

I can hear the sound of battle just beyond this hill, it's been ten minutes since the battle started. "I wonder how fare did our lord goes on the other side?", "Seiji-sama would be fine Aisha, he have Shuri, Rinrin, Mari and Touka-sama supporting him", Hinari said.

"I guess you're right Hinari, but I couldn't help but feel worried. It's twenty five thousand Yellow turbans we're talking about here", I sighed. "oh~? Did Aisha really that worried about our lord? ", Mari said with a teasing grin.

"O-of course I would! He's our lord and it's common sense for me to be worried about him", I said as I pout. "really? Are you sure it isn't more like a wife worried about her husband?", she raise her eyebrows suggestively. "wh-wha?! Of course not!".

"Awawawa! Everyone please stop fighting, Gongsun Zan-dono' already here!", true to Hinari's word. Five hundred cavalry of white horse appeared. "everyone! I leave the rest to you!", Gongsun Zan said as her unit bypass ours.

However, one person stay behind as she move her ride beside my horse. "yo", a girl with white dress stood beside me. "who are you?", "I am Zhao Yun syled Zilong", my eyes widen in surprise. Zhao Yun the rising dragon of Changshan? "why are you here Zilong-san? Aren't you supposed to go with Bogui-dono?", she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry, she can take care of herself. As to why I'm here, well let's just say that I don't want to miss all the fun", she said as she brandished her spear. Not long after that, the entire army of ten thousand Xiongnu cavalry force pour in into our trap.

"*sigh* I don't know whether I should be grateful or anxious about this. But nevertheless, It ought to be good to fought alongside you", I raised my green dragon crescent blade. "Likewise Yunchang-san, I've been really itching to fight alongside a famous warrior like you", ", "the same can be said to you Zilong-dono, proud soldiers of Zhou! Raise your blades! Today our enemy shall taste our might!", the soldiers roared back, as our unit clashed with enemy cavalry.

-Northern outpost-

Seiji POV

It's been three hours since our army finished with the preparation, messengers reports that both the Xiongnu and our allied force had already clashed few hours earlier. Another hour later, new message said that the Xiongnu cavalry is disoriented and fell into confusion.

Not long after that, they retreated back to the north with only three thousand personnel remains. It's still not clear how many casualties we've got there, but it's predicted to be minimal. After a small rest, they would join us in this front.

Now all that we need to do is to wait for the Yellow turbans, well even if they didn't come we can caught them by surprise on their main camps. And speak of the devil, they're here. Let's see, one,two,three…. Wow they weren't kidding that it was around twenty five thousand.

Looks like they've taken a desperate measure here, If acting more reckless than before gave any indication then yes, I call that desperate alright. They march without any real form, and banging the gates with portable ram just like that with no worries whatsoever. Not long after, they went in without realizing that there was no one there.

"Yan Gang, Shuri, now!", on cue, Yan Gang and Shuri's archer squad lit their arrows and hail a burning rainfall on the garrison. The fire attack went well, with the turbans fell into confusion our army will have a the upper hand.

"Alright, we're going in", Rinrin grab her Viper spear tightly. While Yan Gang, much to my surprise carried an oversized giant horse shoe….. what the hell? Let's not think about it too much for now, we've got turbans to take care of and I hope this will end in a few hours.

"Attack!", I raise my spear and charged forward with everyone else followed behind me. Our surprise attack brought even more confusion for the turbans. Some tried to charge me head on but I quickly took care of them with a spear straight through their guts.

Another group blindly charged me from my right side, I raise my spear and block five swords before pushing them back and do a circular turn followed with a diagonal slice, finished off five men. Another one tried to jump on me from the left, I tried to block it with my spear but the result, only ended up in a deadlock.

Another one came from the right, with my right hand I pulled out my wakizashi and block his attack. Before twisting it and made him lose his momentum as I stab his cranium. Wasting no more time, I twirl my sword into a backhand grip and twist my body as I stab my opponent on the stomach.

With no real threat around, I checked on the rest of my companions. As expected of Rinrin she's bashing and sent any unfortunate turbans to the air, legend depict Zhang Fei as a person with the strength of ten thousand men, but it's still looks surreal that a girl can easily live up to that title. Thinking about that alone gave me a slight chill of discomfort.

Touka, if I have to say anything about her fighting prowess. It's between average and good, she's not too strong, but capable of maintaining her stance on her own. Not to mention her capability to use twin swords is quite deadly. But it's still crude and still have more room to develop.

Yan Gang seems to be capable taking care of herself, just like Rinrin despite her small strature she can easily swung that Giant horseshoe like it was nothing. Though not as poweful as Rinrin or skilled like Aisha, she can prove to be a force to be reckoned with.

How about Zhen and Li? Well they actually do more than holding out, I daresay they went on a rampage with the rest of the Dragon corps. Though only know each other for a short period of time, both of them already had a very good chemistry going on.

Shuri? Ah there she is, just blowing away the turbans with small twister. Ah the breeze is refreshing….. wait, Twisters? What the hell?! Am I seeing things?!…. Ah no, she really does blow them away with twisters. Just with a small wave of that fan she can blew away her enemies like it was nothing. Wonder if Hinari can do the same thing with hers.

Wait, she's surrounded! How couldn't I realize that before?! Not wasting any moment I rushed in and take out the nearest turbans my spear can reach. As I slide in front of her I block another sword slash. "yo Shuri, you okay?".

"I'm fine Goshuujin-sama, thank you for your assistance", "good, Zhen! Escort Shuri and cover her!", "yes my lord!", not wasting any moment Zhen dash to Shuri's side. Providing support and protection for the little strategist as they escaped the battlefield.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan! It's Aisha!", Rinrin suddenly called out. "what? Where? Ah there she is!", Touka said in excitement. And true to Rinrin's words. Aisha and Gongsun Zan have brought the reinforcement we needed. With this, victory is secured. What's left to do is to finish this battle here with minimum casualties.

* * *

-1 hour later-

The battle went well for the rest of the day. Most Turbans are defeated with their casualties of over fifteen thousand men. While the rest are either surrendered or flee. Our total casualties for the day is four thousand fatality and several thousand more injuries either critical or scratches.

I stood above a hill as I saw a vast plain of dead corpse, both of my allies and the turbans. I swear, this is the most gruesome sight I've seen in my lifetime. For all of those souls to went to the other world so soon….. It gave me the shiver just how easy it is to die on such a age of chaos and turmoil.

"My lord, is something wrong?", I took a glance back as Zhen and Li walked up to me. "Yeah, you've been having this weird look on your eyes for some time", Li added. "Zhen, Li….. I didn't want this", my voice trailed off my mouth with a small hint of regret.

"What do you mean Lord?", I just silently point my spear to the vast landscape before us. "this bloodshed Zhen, all this….. death and pain. Is it really worth it?", Li step forward. "every death here today save two, no one could ask for more", Li added his onw thought. "war… it never changes".

 _-flashback-_

" _Young master please I beg you, leave and get the hell out of here!", a man with a rough-looking face and a goatee yelled to a little boy. "I won't! I won't leave you behind here!", the little boy just cried back in tears. "guh! Hana! Take the young master and go!", the little girl who was standing beside the little boy just grabbed him and run away._

" _Ossan! Let me go Hana! Ossan! Ossan!", the two vanished from sight as the man from before got shot at his abdomen. "Gah!", a man wearing a black leather coat twirl his colt on his right hand. "still trying to fight huh? Why don't you just give up on that little guy anyway?"._

" _don't you dare fuck with me!", "BAM!", the mysterious man just shoot the guy on his left thigh. "Gah!", "you're pathetic, even though you're already lost you still tried to put up a strong front", "I can still rip your limb from limb!", "I'm sorry? Perhaps you've misunderstood your position here. I'm the one here who is holding a gun, while your body have been broken already. Right now you are nothing more but a rabid dog that's need to be put down", he said coldly._

" _I've had enough, it's time to put the dog out of his misery", he pointed the gun to his forehead with pointblank range. The wounded man just stared back defiantly. "Sayonara", "BAM!"._

 _-flashback end-_

"It is true that this conflict may sacrifice so many lives milord", the voice of Aisha snapped me out from my daydream. "however death isn't the only outcome from this battle", she pointed to the rest of the soldiers who are still alive and cheering in joy.

"There may be lives lost, but in return some still live to fight for another day", I watched as my men and Gongsun Zan's sounded their cry of victory across the battlefield. "I see", I turned around to face everyone, Touka, Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, Hinari, Mari, Zhen and Li. "then all we have to do is keep fighting right?", all of them flashes me a smile. "then fight we shall".

* * *

 **-AN-**

 **hello everyone, chief's here. I'm back with the second chapter, and God it feels so good now that it's finally done. Thanks for reading and please leave your opinion on the review section. As usual, I'm open for new character designs and OC's that you had in mind.**

 **If you are interested you can use the following categories:**

 **-A character from the three kingdom history, historical or fictional**

 **-can be a major or minor character, as long they had significant role in the story**

 **-try to avoid adding a character from the second generation such as Cao Pi, Liu Shan, or Guan Xing. But it's okay if its adopted such as Guan Ping.**

 **-lastly, I'm open for any kind of suggestion. And for the details you can PM-me**

 **okay I think that's all, thank you very much.**

 **Chief's out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 **"Life ain't easy, so does saving a nation"**

 **AN: hello everyone, chief's here. I'm back with the third chapter. Now I've read the comments and opinions, and I have decided that I would use Japanese names... altough not everyone at the moment since I have no idea whatsoever about characters with minor appearance and influence's japanese name. and if I got any name wrong, please bear with my ministration and share your vast knowledge with this humble chief.**

 **P.S: need to know about province and region japanese names, infact I barely knew any of it. Friends for discussion needed**

 **With that being said, enjoy the story.**

Disclaimer: the same thing, only with a little addition: anything else that is mentioned on the story referring to another work of fiction, it belong to each of their own respective owner. I own nothing but this story and my original OC's.

* * *

 **-Xu province's capital, Xia Pi-**

A lone elder, stood over the balcony of a castle. Overwatching the city which he worked so hard to raise and protect. This man is none other than Touken, governor of Xu. Standing behind him, are his most trusted vassals. A girl with violet hair wearing a maid outfit, and twins who had the same white clothes with green skirt and orange hair. one is more wild and spiky, while the other is tied neatly.

Another is a woman with purple dress, with a little girl who wore blue outfit with glasses and blue hair and a cat hood beside her.

"Is this rumor be true Miifa?", the maid step forward. "I have no doubt Touken-sama. The Yellow Turbans had already begun their movement for the last few weeks, they will attack Xu province if we don't act now", she replied grimly.

"*Sigh* what do you suggest we do?", "strike them first before they did", another firm reply. "then who would you suggest to lead our forces against them?", he asked with raised eyebrows "Rairai, Denden, Lady To, Su and myself alongside Zhang Kai should be sufficient enough to take them on", Touken just sighed again.

"What has befall of our great dynasty? Is violence and war were the only answer to quell this chaos?", the girl with the wild look step forward. "don't wory master, Rairai and everyone will kick those turbans butt!", she said enthusiastically.

Suddenly, a guard barge in to the room. "Report! Grave news! Grave news!", he said with terror. "what? What could be wrong young soldier?", Touken asked. "Zhang Kai.. has betrayed us!", the news shocked everyone to the core.

"That cretin! Didn't he knew any shame?", the elder woman spat with venom. "he'd also broke out all of our captured criminals last night! Now he's headed to join the turbans!", another wave of shock. "how dare he! To think he would betray lord Touken who've spared him!", the other twin said while the girl with the glasses just nodded, the emotion of anger is visible on her face.

"What should we do now milord?", the girl named Miifa asked him. "... send notification to neighboring warlords! This battle cannot be won by us alone", he said with all the authority that he could muster. "understand milord. Any lord I need to look for particular?", Touken comb his beard slowly as few person popping into his mind.

"hmm, first go to Enshou and Enjutsu, there's also Moutoko Sousou in the central plains. But if the lord that I mentioned, or any other warlords refuse to come to our aid. Look for lady Kosonsan, she's our only hope if the others refuses to aid us".

"Yes master, I will return shortly", she left the room. "Rairai, Denden Prepare the army. To, Su issue an edict to evacuate Xu province into Xia Pi. We need to make sure that the civilians are all save", all of them bowed accepting the order that is given to them. "Hai Touken-sama!".

 **-Bei Ping-**

Several weeks has passed since the battle against the combined force of the turbans and the northern riders. Our fame and accomplishment have spread all over Nei Bei, some even said whole of China already heard of the rumors.

But really, there's no way that the other warlords would actually give a meatbun about this achievement. I mean, the Yellow Turbans doesn't exist only on this part of the land. There's the central plains, the capital, Bing province and the southernlands.

Of course the news of the victory around those parts, would easily went more booming rather than what happened in this outlying province. But the story is different in Nei Bei, a lot of volunteer recently joined our little army. It seems our fame and valor are well-known around this parts, from the original five to six thousand men I have, they're now numbered around ten thousand.

The same could be said about Kousons- I mean Pairen. Her fame as the famous leader of the white riders spread like wildfire across Nei Bei. Though the majority of people still mistaken Pairen with her younger sister.

However, a few days later. We've received a message from Pairen saying that she requested our presence in her city. I don't know what she want, but hopefully it won't be another turban rebel. Yet strangely however, the last time I pay for a visit... lets just say I got demoted.

- _flashback-_

 _"Yo Pairen, I heard you need to speak with us?", me and the rest of the generals are here in Pairen's city Bei Ping. "Ah Seiji, glad you could make it. And yes, I do have something important to tell you", she said as she took a scroll from her desk and gave it to me._

 _"What's this?", I unfurled the scroll and read the contents. As expected it's in chinese, but thanks to Shuri and Hinari's teachings I'll manage to read it even though I still don't understand a few word and character. "Let's see... For your great deeds and accomplishment on your last battle in the north, the imperial court bestowed upon you the teritory of Yuushu. Kousonsan Bogui, gratefully accept this gift and forevermore bring glory to the Kan empire", me and the rest of my entourage widen or eyes in surprise._

 _"Yeah, so in shorts, the teritory of Yuushu will have to be affliated with mine. I sincerely apologized for this incovenience everyone", she scratched her head unsurely._

 _Wait, if Pairen will take over my position as the magistrate then... YES! no more paperwork! "ah congratulations Pairen! You've done well!", I said as I shake her hands. "Eh? What?"._

 _"By all means, you can take the Yuushu teritory under yours. I wouldn't mind at all", I said without any hint of resignation. "But, wouldn't you be-", "that doesn't matter! I really mean it when I said you can take over my position, I really wouldn't mind at all", she just stared at me with a sweatdrop._

 _"Well, if you say so-", "milord! What are your doing?! Didn't you also helped lady Pairen here with eradication of the turbans?", Aisha cut her off while glaring at me. "look, I said I'm okay with Pairen taking over Yuushu. Is there any problem with that?"._

 _"No but, shouldn't the imperial court recognize your capabilities and service as well? This only felt like they never even considered your deeds at all Goshuujin-sama", she reasoned. "what lady Aisha said is true Seiji-san. My sister and I undoubtedly included your deeds and participation with our report, so there's no other explanation besides that the Imperial court chooses to ignore you", Kai or Kousonetsu said._

 _"Umu! That is cruel! Onii-chan here had been beating around turbans here and there and he even didn't asked anything back", Rinrin commented. "Indeed, I have a strong gut feeling that there's something wrong within the imperial court ", Sei or Cho'un contemplate as she cupped her chin._

 _"That is a possibility, but right now this matter before us is nothing to scoffed at as well", Shuri went into brainstorm as she tried to find a solution. "Agreed, what would happen to lord Seiji then if he didn't even had a land to call his own?", Tei or Genkan said._

 _"Well, it is to be expected from such a corrupt government, they only promote nobility and never with deeds, no offense to you Kousonsan-dono", Li criticize. "None taken. Infact, I'm slightly agreed with you. But I would like to add that not all of the officials are greedy bastards", she stated._

 _"Nevertheless, we have to obey the edict. But what about you Seiji-dono?", "I'd be fine. We kinda had no choice did we?", I said shrugging it off. "How about this, until further notice I will grant asylum for you and your army here in Bei Ping. It's the least I can do for you", she offered. "well, it could work. How about you guys?"._

 _"If Seiji-sama agrees then it's fine", Touka said her piece. "Neither would I", Zhen also said his opinion. "we agree too", Aisha said reluctantly while representing almost everyone. "then it's settled. Pairen thank you for your help on this matter", I said as I salute her. "Don't mind it"._

 _-End flashback-_

So that's that I guess. Oh, I forgot to mention that after our victory we exchange our true names to each other.

 _-another older flashback-_

 _"That was a great battle Seiji-dono! Your strategy have led us to victory with minimum casualties, I say this call for a celebration!", after the battle Kosonsan invited us to her camp . The camp was lively if I have to say. "I thank for the praise Hakukei-dono, but the credit didn't belong to me only. There's my generals Unchou and Yokutoku, my advisors Koumei, Kenpoto and Houtou as well my second in command Touka along with the rest of my soldiers and your generals who have aided me in this battle", I replied._

 _"Come on don't be too modest, it is a fact that your leadership have also brought us to victory", she continue to praise me. "Hakukei-dono is right milord, you have also contribute greatly in this battle", Aisha also said her piece._

 _"Well if you all said that I have no reason to argue", I rubbed my head. "glad to be a service I guess?", "you did more than that Seiji-dono, and for that alone I gave you my gratitude and respect", she bow slightly while cupped her hands. "I am honored", I said as I returned the gesture._

 _"Say, since we are already on a good terms, why don't we exchange our true names?", Kousonetsu offered. "hold on, aren't true name's supposed to be with your close people only?", I asked. "It's alright Seiji-dono, true names are also given when someone have proved their worthiness in calling him/her by their true name" Choun explained._

 _"Very well, if you people insist. My name is Seijirou Sangoku, but please call me Seiji", I bowed slightly. "I am Kan'u Unchou, and my mana is Aisha", she declared with pride. "Rinrin's name is Chohi Yokutoku nanoda! But everyone called me Rinrin!"as usual Rinrin is oblivious with her calling her true names herself._

 _"My name is Ryuubi Gentoku, my mana is Touka", she said with a smile. "my name is Kanyo Kenpoto, my mana are Mari, a pleasure", she bowed curtly. "my name is Shokatsuryou Komei, and my mana is Shuri", looks like she's still had that stage fright. "awawawa... my name is Hoto Shigen, my mana is Hinari, nice meeting you", the same could be said with her._

 _"I am Kousonsan Hakukei, my mana is Pairen. It is a great honor to know all of you", she saluted. "my name is Kousonetsu, and my mana is Kai", she said as she bowed. "My name is Genkan, but you can call me Tei", "I am Choun Shiryuu, and my mana is Sei", thats wrap the whole introduction._

 _"So... what now?"._

* * *

 _-End flashback-_

Aaand, I end it just like that. Man that was so uncool, though we ended up having a banquet (party) for the whole night. Now back with the matters at hand, as Pairen's promised we have been stationed on Bei Ping, and occasionally went out to pick on some turbans or solving civil matters back in Zhou.

I have to say, it wasn't so bad you know? No worries, no paperwork, no real threat. Overall it's a nice change of pace for me. Ah here we are, I went into one long monologue until I didn't even notice a was already here.

"Greetings Lord Seiji", the guards greet me. "hey, how's your day?", he nodded. "pretty good, but boring. I kinda envy my cousin you know", at this point I am confused. "your cousin?", "yeah, he is a field soldier, and he usually went out there fighting turbans, but you know what I got? Guard duty", that statement sounds awfully familiar somehow.

"Hey at least you're not the one worrying about your back. Besides, Guard duty is an important job you know", he just sighed. "well, I can't deny that. Oh! Almost forgot, Please come in Kosonsan-sama is waiting for you", he gestured me to go in while opening the door.

"Yo Pairen", and there she is. Standing on the side table of a map with her sister Kai next to her. "Seiji! Please come in", I went inside with Touka. I kinda forgot she was with me for a little while, wonder what kind of daydream I've been having these days?

"Is there anything you need Pairen?", Touka asked her osananajimi (childhood friend). "My scout report that the recent acitivity of he turbans around Yuushu is decreasing. No doubt our battle few weeks ago has left a devastating blow to their standing in this part of the country".

"That's good news, but the question remains. Why are we here?", she shrugged her shoulders. "well, I kinda need your help to rendezvous with Choun and Genkan. They currently taking care remnants of yellow turbans around this area. I need you to go there and provide her with necesary support", ah so that why she called for me.

"I would be obliged to answer your request Pairen", "thank you Seiji, then get ready to-", "excuse me lady Kousonsan. But someone request your immediate presence", the guard from before said. "wonder who it is? Alright bring them in", the guard nodded and went out.

Soon thereafter, a adolescent girl with bright purple hair entered the room. What surprise me is her attire, it is unmistakably a maid outfit. How in the name if the divines up there did that get here? "greetings Hakukei-dono. Thank you for having me here today".

"Don't mention it, now who and why are you here in my court?", she raised her head. "I am Sonken Koyu. A vassal of lord Touken (Tao Qian), I've come bearing ill news", Sonken? Wait, that's one of Ryuubi's future vassal! "What is this ill news you spoke about Sonken-dono?", in a firm tone she said: "Xu province, is under attack by a massive force of the Yellow Turbans. We desperately need your aid", a wave of shock and surprise filled the room.

"Xu province is in danger? That's a grave news indeed", Kai commented. "How does the other warlords responded to this?", Kai asked. "I have travelled to Enshou and Enjutsu's domain. While Enshou never even accepted my presence, Enjutsu-sama promise to help in exchange with several commanderies of Xu and the city of Xiao Pei which I cannot compromise regarding the state of the county. In the end I can't gain neither of their aid".

"While Sousou promised to dispatch her troops, her army remains immobile up until now. So in the end, you are our final hope lady kosonsan. Please answer my lord and mine plea!", she kowtowed to her. Much to our surprise. "please rise up", she quickly urge her to stand up.

"I would be delighted to help you Sonken-san, but unfortunately my soldiers are needed elsewhere", her eyes grew desperate. "but, I could spare you a small regiment of my troops, two thousand in total. Hopefully, it would be enough to help you".

While still retained the dissapointed look, Sonken nevertheless smiled. "thank you lady Kousonsan, I will make use your support effectively. I promise", "don't mention it. It's normal for people to help each other right?".

"Indeed, if only more people are like you Kousonsan-dono our dynasty will surely be prosperous and peaceful", that's quite true. In this era it's quite rare that a strong force would help another out of generosity. "you flattered me, I am just a simple ruler. With no real power or influence, all I want to do is to help anyone I can".

"Then, I will be on my way, thank you and farewell Kousonsan-sama", with that she left the room. "Strange, I think she ddin't noticed us", I said my thought outloud. "Goshuujin-sama...", Touka called out to me. But strangely it isn't a cheerful voice that I heard hopefully it's not a pupp- OH GOD! No! Not that damn puppy eye look! God NO! I stand corrected! its the KICKED PUPPY EYES LOOK!

"What is it Touka?" I asked as I try to resist her already irresistable look. "can you please hear my plea?", Dear Lord! The look intensifies tenfold! Make it "KICKED PUPPY WHO IS LEFT IN A MIDDLE OF A RAIN EYES", I almost can't take it!

"Is there nothing we can do to help her?", Gah! That's it, I'm going to die from moe and guilt overload if I didn't stop her from making that face! "Alright alright! I'll do something about it okay?", she smiled in joy while the other people on the room giggles.

"What's so funny?", "oh nothing, just a scene where the husband that can't beat his wife", Touka blushed at her remark, while me? Just scoffed. "thanks, but please cut it out. I don't like playing house", "so, what will you do Seiji?", Kai asked.

"We'll see, I don't have the slightest idea on what should I do", everyone else sweatdropped. "you mean you don't even have a plan?", "nope", well its the truth anyway. "*sigh* you are one strange person Seiji. But still, I wish you luck", Pairen gave me the usual salute while I returned the gesture.

"Thank you Pairen, I might need all the luck I can get", "Be careful out there, Touka take care of him", wait, what? "yes Pairen, Seiji-sama will be alright with Aisha and Rinrin protecting him", "wait, I can take care of myself!", "ah, but your safety comes first Goshuujin-sama. Don't worry you can leave it to me and everyone", damn it. My male pride took a huge hit.

"*Sigh* Whatever you said Touka. Just don't overdo it okay?", "hai!", I just hope I don't get scolded for every battle I jumped into. "then I bid my leave Pairen. Thank you for your hospitality", "think nothing of it Seiji. We'll meet again one day", after that we left the room and walked to where our army stationed.

* * *

 **-Yuushu army camp-**

Yuushu's camp, our camp to be exact situated around the southern part of the city. Currently Aisha and Rinrin are busy with the troops drill and training. Few weeks ago, they were mere farmers and country villagers, now they are disciplined and loyal soldiers thanks to those two.

If I have to say, our army is more than capable to face a large battle if not for the lack of armament and equipment. Right now, we are limited to leather and light armor, we also had a few heavy armor and good weapons but still lack a cavalry forces.

At most, I only had five hundred light-cavalry with the horses provided by Kousonsan. That's a huge gap right there if we ever face-off against a foe with a huge cavalry army. Oh well, guess I'll just make do with this. Like grandpa always said, "A good commander and a good tactic can lead any kind of army into victory. No matter the circumstances", or so he said.

"Aisha! Rinrin!", I called out to two of my best general (well they are the only offensive general beside me anyway). "Goshuujin-sama/Onii-chan", the two replied as soon as they gave the order to continue with the training.

"Is something the matter Goshuujin-sama?", I nodded. "Yes, we have a job to do. As soon as both of you finished with the drills, go to the war room for briefing. Understand?", "Hai!", they both replied simultanously.

"Good, see you two later", I said as I continue my walk with Touka. Once we got to the war tent, there were several individual waiting or doing their own business. None other than Shuri, Hinari and Mari. While Shuri read a map of Nei Bei for further study the lay of the land, Hinari read a book about formation and army management... I think.

Mari? She's just there sipping tea while waiting for us. "Yo, Minna", I called out which gained their attention. "welcome back Goshuujin-sama", the three of them said simultaneously, but I can't help but notice that Hinari hide those books when I call for them.

"It's good to be back everyone, but unfortunately we don't have time for pleasantries and such", the mood turn tense. "Is there something wrong Goshuujin-sama?", Mari asked. "two words, new job. But before we started we need to wait for those two", and yes I was referring to Aisha and Rinrin.

As soon as I finished saying that, the two mentioned people enter the tent. "welcome back", I said. "Goshuujin-sama", Aisha replied. "now let me get to the point, the people of Xu province requested for our aid", the news shocked everyone.

"Our aid? Why?", Hinari asked. "well to be exact, it was Kousonsan's, but since she's going to advance to the north, it falls upon us to aid them instead", "ah is that so, then why would they needed help from us?", Aisha asked.

"gain Aisha, it was Kosonsan who they are looking for. As for the question why, to make it more simple Yellow turbans is making a up to no good again".

"I see... I should had known. Those lowlives would never had enough with terorizing the common people", Aisha commented harshly. "but shouldn't the Xu regional force would be enough to take care of them?", Mari asked, which is a very good question that never cross my mind.

"I've heard that some vassals of Touken, which is the regional lord at the moment, had defected to the turbans cause", A voice interupted as my two retainers Zhen and Li march in. "I have many friends and network throughout the north and central region. And one of the rumors that got in is the betrayal of one of the retainers of Touken, namely Zhang Kai", Li explained.

"Curses, now it make sense. By the way where the hell have you two been anyway?",I asked. "Training of course, what else?", Zhen asked sarcastically. "nevermind, and as you all know. Kosonsan would never let Xu province, let alone it's people suffered. Unfortunately she is needed elsewhere, so she can only spared two thousand men to aid the local lord Touken there", everyone nodded.

"Then, combined with our army it would make around twelve thousand. That's still a large number for a small force like us", Touka said. "indeed, but no doubt the Yellow turbans will have a larger army at their disposal. For now prepare to move out. The sooner we march, the sooner we can get to Xu".

 **-Ten days later, Xu province-**

"Curse these turbans to hell!", Sonken said as she oversee the course of battle outside the wall of Xia Pi it has been several days since the turbans attacked. Numbered thirty thousand against Xu province remaining fifteen fighting soldiers.

The battle didn't go well since the turbans received the help of Zhang Kai, which caused the turbans to easily retaliate any strategy the Xushu army had to offer. The situation got worse as they easily trampled through outpost and forts.

The city of Xia Pi is the last bastion of Xushu army, if it falls the people of Xushu and the people of the Han will suffer since Xu province provided the largest sum of resources and food throughout the Han empire. As the Turbans managed to outwitted another plan, they pushed the entire Xu army with their backs to the wall.

"Rairai, Denden and Su's unit won't last much longer", she said in desperation. "not if I can't help it", the women which previously called as To said as she ordered the archers to rain the turbans with volley of arrows, which unfortunately prove to be useless as the Turbans raise their makeshift shield of wood plank and such.

"Damn that Zhang Kai! He sees through all of our strategy", To spat out in venom. "to think that he would betrayed us to those turbans", the old man Touken who was standing behind her stood forward. "That part is my fault for not seeing through his scheme. Nevertheless, we must stand proud and tall. Our citizen lives depend on it and I won't fail them as long as I still draws breath".

"Master, an army have appeared across the horizon", Sonken said as she squinted her eyes to the hill beyond. She saw several individuals and flags that is visible to the naked eye. "could it be Kosonsan-dono reinforcement?", Touken asked as the army strode forward. "I don't know master, Kosonsan-dono did promise to spare some of her men, but only two thousand. This is more or less the number that I could requested", the girl named Miifa said.

"We will take any help we can get, for now we must focus on defending the wall until the reinforcement got here", "Hai!".

* * *

 **-Yuushu army-**

Holy hell, that's a bunch of them, currently me and my general stood with our steed on the top of the hill. "what a surprise, they actually managed to go all the way to the city walls" Zhen commented. "Zhen-san, this is not the time to praise for their action" Aisha scolded. "don't be so hard on him Aisha, he still has a point right?".

"Yes, according to the wind rumor, the reason on why the Yellow turbans managed to get this far is due to the strategy of Zhang Kai. No doubt he'd already seen and studied every move the Xu army had to offer", Li said justifying Zhen's words.

"Unfortunate for him, we had many tricks up our sleeve", I smirked as I gave the order. "remember the plan, stick to your objectives until it's fulfilled. If it fails, improvise. Let's go!", I said as I brandished my spear.

With the final warcry, our army scattered. Me and the Dragon corps with Kosonsan's unit went head on with the rear line of the Yellow turbans. Zhen and Li strode beside me as our unit clashed with theirs. Right now you might be asking, why not just went in and crush them all to pieces then? Well we actually had a better plan which cause less casualties than doing a full scale battle.

The first phase of the plan is to disrupt the turbans momentum and caused confusion amongst their ranks. Attacking from the rear is one such way to do that. My unit jumped first since the Dragon corps is better equipped and trained while Kosonsan's force is more veteran than our ragtag Yuushu army.

At first the battle turn to our favor, but soon the turbans set their eyes on us rather than continue to siege the walls. When that happen the plan is already set in motion, the first stage went well for now. "Milord!", Zhen yelled out as he cut the turbans behind me.

"Stop daydreaming! We have a battle to win!", damn I didn't notice that. More turbans marched our way as I stab and slash some of them with my spear. Now onto the second phase of the plan. Lure them out and relieve the soldiers that guarded the wall.

My unit slowly marched backwards, with each step fueled the turbans arrogance and confidence I don't know which drive them more. But as far as I care the plan went well, for now removing them away from the walls is our top priority.

 **-Xushu army-**

"Wait Miifa how many soldiers did Kosonsan said she would spare?", the bewildered elder asked. "around two thousand men. But why are their numbers seemed more larger than what I had imagined?", "perhaps, they were not alone in the first place Miifa. Look", Touken pointed his hand to a particular banner beside the banner of Kouson.

"No doubt somebody else have decided to aid us in our struggle. But who could it be?", Su contemplated while cupping her chin. "Whoever they are, they certainly do in a lack of a better term, turned the turbans attention to them", Sonken said. "Miifa, Su reform our army formations. Once we are ready, move out and assist them", Touken ordered with authority laced in his voice.

"Hai!", come the collective reply of his retainers.

 **-Yuushu army-**

"Eat this!", I cried as I impaled one of the turbans coming my way. The plan gone smoothly, our unit deployed a defensive formation, and as far as I can see we only lost less than ten percent of our original number.

But nevertheless, if we had no support we'll be overrun by those bastards soon enough. "Zhen! How far should we go?", "Just a few more Li sire. We have to hold them out!", "Easy for you to say! Our unit grew exhausted by the minute!", Li commented as he cut off another turbans that is too close for comfort.

After our long slow march backwards, our main unit arrived at our destination. "alright! Now what?", I said. "I've already gave the signal. Arrows will be here in 3, 2, 1... incoming!", true to his words. A large volley of arrow flew throughout the sky.

The turbans which are to distracted by us had no preparation against this ambush. First rain, second rain, third rain of arrows decreasing their numbers by a quarter of their original size. Following that our main army appeared. Aisha lead four thousand men from the right flank, and Rinrin with the same number from the left flank.

This is the third phase of the plan, ambush and pincer. With this all that is left to do is to execute or capture. With their army disoriented, it will be only a matter of time before we wipe them out permanently. As we were finishing off with another of their contingent, the Xushu army made their appearance.

With our combined attack, the large turbans army reduced to a mere small number of warband. And following their defeat, most of them decided to abandon the battle and flee. With their low numbers of soldiers they actually managed to escape.

This is gonna be bothersome in the future. But at least we captured a lot more than those deserters, following our victory the Xushu army offered an invitation for a banquet to us. Since we had nothing else to do we accepted.

Now, our army marched through the streets of Xia Pi. Well not exactly the whole army but my generals and the Dragon Corps that accompanied me to the very palace on the center of the great city. Standing in front of the gateway to the palace is a single old man, a mature-looking women, three little girls and of course Sonken.

"Welcome to our humble city brave warriors, I am Touken. Regional lord of Xu", he said introducing himself. "greetings lord Touken, my name is Seiji Sangokushi. Joint leader of the Yuushu army. And these are my comrades Ryuubi, Kan'u, Chouhi, Kanyo, Shokatsuryou, and Houtou ", I said as I introduced my friends.

"Wait, you are the person who were with lady Kosonsan back then!", Sonken said in surprise. "well, yes as the matter of fact", Touken raised his eyebrows at this. "oh are you perhaps a vassal of Kosonsan-dono?", I shake my hands in denial. "No, I'm just a free man who lead a dozen of warriors against the turbans".

"I've heard rumors about a small warband that eradicates the turbans army north in Nei Bei. They said that the army was led by a messenger of heaven, could that rumors possibly referring to you?", damn the rumors does spread fast.

"I wouldn't say it was easy. But if you refers to an army beside Enshou or Kousonsan, then yes it was me and my comrades", the revelation shock the Xu entourage. "my, my, to think that a youngster is the one who lead heroes to fought the yellow turbans up there in the north. It is surprising per say".

"I thank for your praise, but I couldn't have done it without my friends. Almost ninety nine percent of our success is because of their dedication and sacrifice", and I really mean it, all I did is organize and hack/slash. "thou don't have to be so humble milord, twas thou charisma who were able to unite us in the first place", Aisha interupted.

"Ah, loyal followers are we? Not only young, but already had people that is this loyal to you Seiji-dono", Touken said in amusement. "well, it comes with the job. I mean it's not like everyday that I can take out an entire army of Turbans by myself, I would need good friends and brave companions to fought with".

"True, true, ah! I almost forgot to introduce my vassals", he turned around as he gestured them to come closer. "greetings Seiji-dono my name is Sonken Koyu, in advance please forgive me for not recognizing you back then in Kosonsan's court", she said with a bow.

"No don't be, it was also my fault for not introducing myself back then. Nice meeting you Sonken-san", I said as I returned the gesture myself. "I am Bijiku Shichu, advisor to lord Tao Qian. Its nice meeting you-desu", the girl with the orange hair tied into a ponytail said shyly.

"I'm Biho Shiho! Nice meeting you mister!", the other twin, one with a wild hairdo said in excitement laced with her voice. "I'm Chinkei Kanyu, advisor to my lord Tao Qian. It is a pleasure meeting you", the mature woman said with a sweet smile... wait a minute, that Chinkei? As in that old guy Chen Gui?! How in the name of Aisha's beautiful black hair did she get so young? Not to mention a matured beauty and that massive... asset.

"Is there something wrong?", she asked innocently. "ah! Nothing, nothing", shit almost got caught staring at her. "... Chintou Genryu, nice meeting you", this time the little girl said with a passive expression. "please forgive my daughter's behavior, she's not to friendly to strangers" Chinkei said. "no worries, I don't mind at all".

"Now all that formalities are behind us, please come inside Seiji-dono. We've prepared a feast for your accomplishment", Touken offered. "very well master Touken, it would be rude for me to refuse your generous offer".

The rest of our evening was a simple banquet and small talk about random subject. Touken said that the majority of Kan dynasty has indeed heard rumors about my contribution on the campaign in the north, unfortunately many other warlords brushed it off as another loyal vagabond army of Kan. Which in truth, was not something uncommon during these troubled times.

One of the most prime and successful example of this act, is none other the exploit of the tiger of Koutou Sonken Bundai. She once led a small army of the southern lands, including several notable officers and brave retainers that aided her in eradicating bandits and turbans in the south which became quite famous back then.

At one point of the banquet, I asked master Touken about the prophecy of Kanro. He said that even here, the prophecy remains a topic amongst the townsfolk for some time. But that didn't last long, so the rumors went forgotten.

Night fall, the moon rose up high in the sky showing its radiance in full glory. The banquet since long were over, I am grateful for master Touken for providing us with a roof to stay the night though I still wonder what should I do from now on. The last time I check on history, Ryuubi should be around Nei Bei taking out the last of the turbans there.

With this scenario change, I actually don't know what to do. "*KNOCK* *KNOCK*", came the sound from the door. Wonder who it is this late at night? "yeah coming", I open the door and there is Touka standing on front of it.

"Touka? What's wrong?", she just squirmed uncomfortably. "may I come inside Goshuujin-sama?", she asked without replying my initial question. "sure, come in", which I too didn't to care about at the moment.

She walked in to the room and sat on the bed. "so, is there something bothering you?", again she shook a little. "I... want to apologize for my selfish request last time".

"Ah so that what it is. To be frank, I hardly even care or annoyed about it", I replied simply. "eh?", which made her blinked owlishly. "my decision that time was by my own whim, your opinion had a saying in it of course, but mostly it's because of me want to go doing something else other than paperwork".

"But,-", "don't push it girl, you did it for the people. For others that is a stranger to you I may add", silence loomed for a few second before I continue. "My grandpa once said: "The true meaning of being a leader is to be humble and loyal not to himself, but to those that needed and followed him", or so he says", I let my words sink into her for a moment.

"Though I can't say the same about myself", I said deadpanned. "But my lord you are virtuous and noble! Even more you are selfless enough to grant my selfish request", she argued.

"No, I'm just a guy who stick his nose around other people's problem. It remained a fact that I never became a leader before, let alone a Messenger of heaven. The only thing that is good about me is my empathy I guess", I said it like it was the usual.

"But nevertheless, you are a good person Seiji-sama. There's no denying the fact that this province is saved by you", again she said countering my statement.

"A good person huh... thank you for your opinion Touka", "it is my pleasure Seiji-sama. But I am not simply flatter you... I am stating a fact", she said as she stand up and walked to the door.

"Seiji-sama... you might have never notice, but you are different. Unlike any other person I met so far. , please keep it in your heart Seiji-sama. That you will always be the person that everyone looked up to... at least I did", she said as she left the room.

I stared outside through the window where the moon shine brightly. "Different... wonder if you would say the same thing Jii-chan".

* * *

 **-the next day-**

After resting up for a night in Xia Pi, we gather our forces after packing everything up.

"Are you sure you don't wish to stay for another night Seiji-dono? We wouldn't mind if you did", Touken offered.

"I thank you for the offer Touken-sama, but the reason we're here is to eliminate any kind of Yellow turbans urpising in Xu province. That's why we must take our leave today", I said.

"Such a pity, then I hope we meet again in a better circumstances Seiji-dono", he said as he salute me. "we will master Touken", I said returning the gesture.

"It may not be much, but please use the city of Xiao Pei as your base of operation. At least it's a privilege I can offer to you", he said as he stroked his beard.

"Really? Are you sure you're fine with it?", I asked. "of course, having you do all the work would gave us a bad impression aren't we? And of course, after I reorganized my forces they will also join you in the fight as well".

"Then accept my gratitude master Touken. I will make sure I'll use this privilege wisely", "I know you will Seiji. Now go, I grant you my utmost blessing", he said. And not long after saying our goodbye's to each other we went our way.

"So, where shall we went now Seiji-sama?", Aisha asked curiously. "we'll go to Xiao Pei Aisha. Master Touken offered to station our army there", I replied.

"Really? That's a generous offer", Aisha commented. "but won't we be a little too demanding for garissoning our soldiers at Xiao Pei?", Shuri asked with a slight skeptic tone.

"I understand your concerns Shuri, but we're here to take out any Turbans rebel in Xu. And since our army didn't have any base of operation or proper camping equipment that can last for months, it's better to station ourselves there", I said.

"Besides, since Xiao Pei is on the western part of the province I'm sure we can track down the remaining turbans force that flee that way"

"But there's something strange about the Turbans last movement as of late Seiji-sama", Hinari spoke out.

"Really, what is it Hinari?", I asked.

"North of Xia Pi, there is a large mountain that can be easily climbed by the Turbans, so that they can make sure that they wouldn't be followed by a large army behind them. However, they choose to fled to the west where there is plains and hills. No matter how fast they go, they surely cannot outrun a disciplined small army", she said.

"Well, I am also don't know why would they flee there. But as long as we take care of them quickly I'm sure everything will went well"

"If you say so Seiji-sama"

Not long after marching out for two hours, the Yuushu soldiers reached the borders of Xiao Pei. And once we got a view of the city there's a large encampment circling outside the city walls... wait what?!

No I am not mistaken, there's a large camp circling the city of Xiao Pei! And from the looks of it Yellow flags and banner there's no mistake that this is the Yellow turbans deserters from last time. Damn it, so that's why they choose to flee west instead of north.

"Guess we're in for another city rescue huh?", I said with a sigh. "Can't they at least cut me some slack and stop causing trouble for once in a while?", "If they did, then this land would never fell into chaos Seiji-sama", Aisha answered my question rhetorically.

"Guess that's the undeniable truth, strange thing about how trouble always find me", I turned to Shuri and Hinari for advice. "Any plans? I'm currently out of ideas", the Loli duo inspect the scenery of the battle carefully, searching for any nooks and chinks of the Turbans strikeforce.

"Strange, according to my calculation they should have already breach the city defenses. Yet they seems to be struggling on sieging it", this piece of information earning the attention of our entire group. "Then the one organizing the city defense must be quite a smart guy", Zhen commented.

"but the question remains, if I recall correctly all of master Touken officers are stationed at Xia Pi. So who could it be?", I said. "if the Turbans had been sieging the city since morning, then their forces must be exhausted by now. This is the perfect opportunity to strike and surround their army from the rear", Hinari said.

"Perfect opportunity indeed. Aisha, Rinrin, Zhen, Li you guys are the vanguard. Make sure to take out anyone who refuse to submit", "Hai!", I hear the collective answer of my generals as I address the others.

"The rest will be providing support and hail of arrows. Shuri, Hinari make sure none of these turbans escaped", "Hai!", both replied simultaneously.

Raising mys spear, I gave the order to attack. Aisha, Rinrin and my unit charged out from the hills while Touka and the others provide ranged support.

The battle end quickly. And again, I am preplexed on how it end too fast for a standard battle. Well we were facing a group of bandit formed into an army, so no argument there. However, there are still something that bogged my mind.

"Shuri, can I ask you something?", she nodded her head in response.

"Do you think it could be the work of some local official that led the defense of Xiao Pei?", "that is still a possibility Seiji-sama. Touken-sama only called his best retainers and officers but not civil officials. Perhaps another person also helped in this city defense lord", she replied

"That's correct young one", a sudden voice interrupted. "Indeed our city were blessed with capable heroes in times of need", a elderly man wearing the same guard uniform as the standard Xu province guard approach with several people following behind him.

"Excuse me, may I ask with whom am I spoke with?", I ask in a polite tone. "No need to be so formal lad. I am Ou Lan, guard captain of Xiao Pei", he said with a hearty laugh. "And who might you be boy?", he ask.

"I am Seiji Sangokushi, Joint leader of the Yuushu army. And this is my strategist Shokatsuryou Koumei", I said as I gave a bow of greeting. "Oh! That famous young hero of the north! It is a great pleasure to meet you lad", he said as he returned the gesture.

"Please, I am no hero. If I dare so to question are you the one leading the defense of Xiao Pei?", "not quite lad. I am merely a soldier guarding this city and the highest military officer. While the true hero and protector of this city, are these youngsters behind me", on cue the mentioned person step forward.

He is a man wearing a purple scholar robe. Also a traditional hairpin to knot his hair. There is also several facial hair such as a thin moustache and a goatee, despite this the man looked relatively young. " Greetings Seiji-dono, my name is Qun. It is an honor to meet you", he said as he bow in respect.

"Raise your head Qun, your deeds is far better than what I could have done here", I replied. "You are far to generous sir. However, may I dare so to ask why and what are you and the soldiers of Yuushu doing here?", he asked.

"We're here to deal with the yellow turban rebels that infested Xu province. Since we don't have any base of operation here in Xu, lord Touken offered us the city of Xiao Pei to garrison our soldiers and and restock our provisions", I replied.

"Then I welcome you to this city lord Seiji, it would be our pleasure to accept you here", he said again. "The pleasure is mine as well, though I must say where is your prefect? If we wish to solidify our stay in Xiao Pei, I will need to re-confirm this with your leader", and soon the atmosphere became grim.

"Our last prefect were Zhang Kai... and he's already defected to the yellow turban cause", Shuri gasped as I my unrest grew. In the history Zhang Kai did betray Tao Qian, but that was when he assassinated Sousou father, not during the yellow turban rebellion era.

"Few weeks back, he had already manipulated the civil and military official in Xiao Pei. He tempted those people with money and glory the turbans could offer. Despite that, my master strongly went against his advances within the city council", the scholar continued.

"For the last two weeks, both faction clashed. One led by Zhang Kai, the other led by my master, though eventually Zhang Kai resorted to cowardly tactic and assassinated my master. And with no one else opposing him. He led half of our soldiers and criminals abandoning the city", he said.

"My master only wish is to protect Xu just like what his ancestors did for years, even as a normal civil official. To honor him, I decided to help anyway I can"

""Nevertheless, I will still need to deal with the paperwork. Can you tell who's responsible as the temporary replacement of the prefect?", I asked again. "Then consider I am the person in question master Seiji. Since I am currently the highest civil official in the city", he replied.

"Good then by all means sir Qun, lead the way", "very well, please follow me milord", he said as he retreated into the city.

"Shuri, organize our army and set up a temporary camp. Once I gain the permission, led our soldiers into the city"

"By your will Seiji-sama"

I nodded as I tread my path toward the city of Xiao Pei.

 **And cut**

 **here you are everyone, the latest update to the story.**

 **God it took longer than expected, I still have to do a lot of research regarding the events that would happen in the story. So many branch to pick, but only few would suit the storyline. Not to mention plethora of lore that needed to be learn. Thanks for reading and keep your eyes open for future update.**

 **P.S: Need Beta-readers, PM me if you are interested**


End file.
